One shots (Shinkai)
by il-cielo-e-il-sole
Summary: A drabble series of the pairing Shinkai (not kaishin) in which Shinichi didn't shrink, Shinichi and Kaito are Childhood friends. Alternatively, you can also say that Kaito is a cute, sweet candy and everyone wants a piece of him. But Shinichi is damned protective of his magician and has to keep him out of trouble most of the time. Most chapters are rewritten episodes and movies.
1. Clock Tower

**A/N: I don't own DCMK nor the pics that I use. This chapter is a rewrite of MK 1412 episode 6. **

**Fact: Kaito , Shinich, Ran and Aoko are childhood friends in this fic.**

**Pairings: ShinKai, RanAo.**

* * *

" Young Master, please reconsider. I have a sense of foreboding for this heist. If something happens to you I will never be able to apologise to Toichi-sama."

" Honestly, Jii-chan you get a bad feeling before every big heist."

" And besides, tonight I am not here as the son of Kuroba Toichi, nor as the high school student you call Young Master. I am the villain putting on a show."

" Young Master..."

" But you are right. I guess the last job was pretty close." He reminisced.

* * *

" Ho~ What's this Kid garners legions of fan girls?" _'That's pretty awesome!'_ He snickered when he saw the article on his tablet. Before he could scroll down for more information his tablet was snatched away by Aoko.

" To hell with legions of fan girls! You want to know what I think? It's like he is trying to become the biggest loser in the universe!" Aoko huffed angrily.

" Now , don't get to upset. After all... he is the greatest thief who can't be chained!" He said cheerfully and snickered at his raging best friend.

" How can you say that! He is not a gentleman but just a smug thief!" Aoko slammed her hands on his table.

" Ara~ I rather like that part of him~"Akako walked up to them and smirked slyly at the magician, who made sure to ignore her.

" Don't let him deceive you! He is just a thief!" Aoko put her hands on Akako shoulders Kaito, a fire burning behind her eyes.

" And have you seen his next target!" Aoko continued," You have to be horrible to steal the Clock Tower that belongs to the Towns people!"

" Y-yes I suppose." Akako looked at Kaito who was strolling through the news.

" And besides... that clock tower is..." She trailed off and blushed lightly. Akako raised her eyebrow at the display.

_' Could that be the place where these two met.'_ Akako narrowed her eyes.

Kaito smirked," Isn't that the place where your met your Girlfriend ~" Kaito teased his blushing best friend.

Aoko blushed but smirked afterwards when she remembered something." Ho~ don't you mean the place where you were on a date with Shinichi-kun~~~"

" W-wha–no way! It was not a date! He is not my boyfriend! (yet..)" He denied, but the scarlet blush adorning his cheeks didn't help his case.

" You say that~ But. Don't. You. Want. Him. To. Be. Your. Boyfriend~~" She poked at his red cheek.

" N-no, I don't! (he did)"

" Ho~ then why are you blushing~~"

" S-shut up." He pouted and Aoko giggled.

Akako was frozen. Wait wait wait did that mean Kuroba-kun was not in love with Nakamori-chan!? But-but that would mean she was targetting the wrong person this whole time! Who was this Shinichi? She narrowed her eyes. She needed to know more about her _new target_. She nodded her head. That sounded like a plan.

Before going out to collect some _information, _she yanked Kaito's collar and whispered her prophecy. After that she let go of his collar and quickly walked out.

Kaito rubbed his neck,_'Well, that was__ weird...why is she in such a hurry? She better not be planning something.'_ He narrowed his eyes.

" Kaito, what did Akako-chan say?"

" Nothing." He waved at her.

" So..." Aoko drawled and Kaito groaned. Not that again.

* * *

KID sweated from where he was perched on the hands on the hands of the clock. He had already carved his code for the police to decipher and was about to leave when someone fired a shot at him (not at him but you get the point).

_' What do I do... what should I do! Wait...That could work!'_

" Oi ,Kudo-kun!"

" Don't worry. I won't hit anyone."

" That's not the problem!"

" Now for the finale of the magic show. Let us see the man behind the curtain!"

He fired the shot, at the same time KID fired two shots. He was surprised when KID fired those two shots. What was that thief planning?

KID came down hidden in the screen, which landed on top of a tree and mixed in the crowd.

_' Finding him in the crowd would be impossible.'_ Shinichi settled back in his seat. He was impressed by this thief. That code was easy to solve and contrary to what Megure Keibu thought, the heist had not ended in a failure. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the name of the thief as Megure Keibu was busy trying to solve the code.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind looks like he was forgetting something. He checked his phone but froze when he saw the missed calls from Ran. If he didn't make it in time, she would kill him. He hurriedly asked the pilot to land the helicopter.

* * *

Aoko was staring at Clock Tower when she felt someone hug her from behind. She yelped but then relaxed when she saw who it was.

" You remembered..." Aoko whispered.

" Of course I did." Ran replied and kissed her cheek. Aoko giggled.

" I know that you love each other and all but I am also here." They jumped when Kaito came up from behind them and gave a pointed look.

" Ah Kaito-kun! It's good to see you!" Ran pinched his cheek and gave him a bear hug.

" You know, sometimes I think that you love him more than me." Aoko sweat dropped.

" That's not true! But Kaito-kun is so cute ! He is totally different from that mystery otaku!"She squealed and tightened her hold.

" Well sorry for not being _cute_. Now could you let go of him before he dies of suffocation." Shinichi walked up to them and gave her a hal-hearted glare that gad absolutely _nothing _to do with the way she was holding Kaito. Nope. Hee was definitely _not_ feeling jealous that he couldn't hold Kaito like that and judging from the cheeky smirk Ran passed him, as she relented her hold, she thought otherwise.

" Now why don't you boys go and have fun while we go on our date. Bye bye~" Kaito and Shinichi sweat dropped.

" Is it just me or did they just ditch us?" Shinichi turned towards Kaito.

" Well, they definitely _did_ ditch us."Kaito replied

" So.. have you had dinner?" Just as Shinichi had asked the question Kaito's stomach growled. He blushed and Shinichi chuckled.

" Do you want to eat ramen?" Kaito's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

" What are we waiting for! Let's go!" He grabbed Shinichi's hand, proceeding to drag him and and Shinichi's heart fluttered at the contact.

* * *

" It's delicious!" Kaito moaned at the rich flavor of the Ramen. Shinichi was holding his blushing face and was trying _not_ to focus on the cute sounds that Kaito was making (he was also failing spectacularly).

" Shinichi why didn't you order any? It's so good!" Kaito looked at Shinichi who had finally decided to let go of his face but there was still a small blush on his face.

" I am not hungry." He waved away the question. Kaito frowned. But lit up afterwards when he got an idea. He held his chopsticks in front of Shinichi mouth. " Eat."

Shinichi blushed but ate any way (because it was Kaito who offered him and he can never say no to his requests). In a few minutes the whole bowl was empty. Shinichi left the money on the counter (completely ignoring Kaito's protest).

" It's late, so I will walk you home."

" I can take care of myself. " He pouted.

" Yes, yes, now lets go."

"... You are ignoring me aren't you?"

" Who knows."

* * *

Only after he had dropped off Kaito and was on his way home did he realize that he and Kaito had shared the same chopsticks. And that they had an indirect kiss. He blushed and proceeded to bang his head on the nearby wall (the streets were empty so he didn't needed to worry about anyone seeing his disgraceful display). He groaned. Why couldn't it have been a normal kiss!?

At home when Kaito realized this, he blushed ten shades of red and scattered the deck of cards he was shuffling.

* * *

" Is something wrong Young Master?"

" All your worrying got me reminiscing, Jii-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's fine. If you have got any request you can post it in the comments~**

**If you find any mistakes be sure to tell me so that I can fix them~**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me~**

**I have also posted this on wattpad and AO3.**


	2. The Rollercoaster Murder Case

**A/n: Episode 1.**

* * *

" Shinichi! How _could _you!"

" I said I was sorry! I'll buy you a new one!"

" Why did you have to put it in my hood!?"

" I was trying to see through the trick!"

" Arghh...detectives..." Ran scowled at him. "A new cell phone won't be enough."

" What else do you want?" Shinichi turned towards his best friend in annoyance. He knew it _was_ kind of his fault that he didn't to tell her about the phone in her hood, but he _did_ say he'll buy her a new one. What else did she want?

Ran turned toward him with an evil glint in her eyes and he started sweating. He had a bad feeling about it.

" Tropical Land."

" Eh?"

" You," Ran poked his chest. "Are going on a double date with me and Aoko, _with_ Kaito-kun as your date _and _you _will_ confess to him."

Shinichi spluttered and felt his cheeks heating up. "I-I _won't! _And why do I have to go on a double date with you!?"

" Then, if I win the Karate Championship, you _will_ go with me to Tropical land." Ran crossed her arms with a look that said I _dare _you to refuse me.

" Oi... You placed second in last year championship..." Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. "And your senpai who placed first has retired from the club..."

" It's a promise!" With that she started walking, leaving the detective behind to catch up to her.

" Oi, Ran! Can't it be something else?"

" No!"

* * *

"So..." Ran gave Shinichi a cheeky grin from where she was seated in Poirot cafe as soon as he had entered the cafe.

" Okay, okay...I'll ask him..." Shinichi grumbled and sat across from her while placing an order of black coffee.

" But why are you so dead set on getting me to confess anyway?" Shinichi questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

Ran set down her cup of tea and turned to look at him calmly. "Do you love him?"

" Of course I do." Shinichi said without a moment of hesitation and gave her a look _did you really ask me a obvious question whose obvious answer you obviously knew?_

" Then pray tell _why_ won't you confess to him?" Ran gave him an exasperated look.

" W-well," Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. "I...don't think he's ready for it... yet...?" He finished with a nervous laugh and ignored Ran's deadpan look _meaning you are a coward._

" As fun as it is to see you suffer," Ran ignored his offended _Hey! _and continued. "If you don't confess now, you'll never know _when_ or _how_ he slips from your grasp... Kaito-kun is a really sweet person... we _all_ know that he wants to be a great magician, he _will_ be great magician, and you know...he kind of reminds me of a bird... with how he loves to reach greater heights, but you know... even he needs a place to rest, so _you_ are going to be that place. _Don't_ let him go. Got it?"

Ran leaned back in her seat with satisfied smile and watched with amusement as the detective in front her became utterly speechless. It wasn't every day you get to see a baffled Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi gaped at her for a few seconds before regaining his composure and leaning back in his seat with a smile. He supposed she was right. After all, he had never thought of his magician as anything but a free bird. He will provide a place for his bird when he got tired, and would _annihilate _anyone who tried to cage him.

" You still have to make the call."

" Yes, yes..."

* * *

**At Tropical Land**

" Hurry up! You are so slow!" Kaito whined while dragging the detective.

" Kaito, you are too excited..." Shinichi sweat dropped at the hyper active magician. He looked liked an excited kid in a candy store. _Though _Shinichi supposed, as he looked down at their intertwined fingers _it isn't so bad being alone with him like this._

The reason they were alone was because Ran and Aoko had _mysteriously_ disappeared just as they had set foot inside the park. He could literally_ smell_ their scheming.

" I am fair in my judgment."

" You are–_what?"_

" Oh! Lets go to the observation deck!"

" Geez...slow down a bit.."

* * *

" Shinichi, look at these cat ears! Aren't they cute?"

" Wha–"

" You should try on some too!"

"..."

" Are you okay? Your face is red." Kaito tilted his head and Shinichi put a hand on his face to hide his red cheeks. Did he even realize how utterly _adorable_ he looked with those cat ears.

_' It should be unfair to look that cute!'_

He took a peek at him from between his fingers to find the magician looking at him with a worried frown. He dragged the hand down his face and groaned.

_' Does he want to kill me!?"_

* * *

" Ne, Shinichi?"

" Hmmm?"

" How good is your shooting?" Kaito said while eyeing a particular plushie that was placed as a prize in shooting area. He _really_ wanted that one.

" Pretty good."

" Smug, aren't you~?"

" I am _just_ stating the truth." Shinichi grinned. "Why do you ask though?"

Kaito opened his mouth but closed it before opening it again and hesitating. He repeated the motion a few times before sighing and tugging the detective somewhere else.

" Nothing~ Just curious~"

" Wait–"

" Hey look! That's an interesting stand!"

Shinichi was really doubtful about the sudden change of interest. Kaito obviously wanted to say something but was hesitating. He narrowed his eyes at the place where he found the magician staring at earlier. Could it be...?

* * *

" What's wrong?" Kaito looked at his childhood friend in confusion when he suddenly stood up from where he was sitting in the cafe.

" Ah, I just remembered something, do you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

" I don't mind..."

" Okay then, I'll be back in a few minutes, so _don't _attract any trouble."

" I _don't _attract trouble."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"...You don't believe me, do you?"

" Just stay there. I won't take long, okay?"

" Hey–!"

But Shinichi was already out and running. He _didn't _attract trouble, Kaito grumbled to himself for a bit before blinking and putting a finger on his chin in thought, did he?

* * *

Shinichi stopped in front of the cafe where he had left Kaito and leaned down to catch his breath. He had literally ran to that place and back. He looked at his watch and nodded to himself, good only 10 minutes had passed, _hopefully_ Kaito wouldn't have landed himself in trouble.

He entered the shop, eyes immediately searching for the place where his table was located and freezing upon finding it. He scowled because his magician wasn't alone, three people were surrounding him and he looked more than a bit uncomfortable and annoyed.

He had a feeling–no, he _knew, _that had he been a few more minutes late, the appearance of the three people would have become _quite_ questionable with the way Kaito's hand was inching towards one of his secret pockets.

He calmly walked up to them and grabbed the hand that was holding Kaito's wrist, giving it a crushing squeeze. "Do you have a problem with _my_ friend?" Shinichi gave them the coldest glare he could muster, which to say made the person on the receiving end feel like they had been dropped in ice cold water (according to Satou).

In the blink of an eye their table was empty.

Shinichi turned towards Kaito and gave him a look, which he pointedly ignored.

" I leave you alone for one minute–"

" Ten minutes–"

" And you get yourself into trouble." Shinichi huffed and settled back in his seat.

" It's not my fault." Kaito pouted.

" True." _You are just too cute for your own good._

" Besides, where did you go any way?"

Shinichi scratched his cheek with a light blush. "Here." He extended the plushie towards the magician, making the said person stop in surprise. Wasn't that the one...?

" I... saw you looking at it... I know you are good at shooting and could get it yourself...but today you were trying to avoid using your right hand as much as possible...so I figured that you injured your finger and couldn't pull the trigger...you tried to ask me but didn't know how to say it...so you decided not to in the end...So here..." Shinichi coughed to hide his blush.

Kaito took the plushie from his hand in awe, hugging it close to his chest before turning towards Shinichi and giving him a bright smile. "Thank you!"

Shinichi coughed and averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment. He could literally see the sparkles surrounding the magician. He took a peek at the happy magician and smiled in fondness. He would go through hell and back just to see that smile.

* * *

" Hey, lets take a pic!"

" A pic?"

" Yep~ To remember the occasion! Now, Smile!"

" Ouch...Okay..don't hit me..."

**After the pic was taken**

" Are you planning on keeping them?"

" Hmm~? What?"

" T-The cat ears...I–I mean..."

" I like them, so yep!"

" Is that so..."

" You don't like them?"

" N-no, I think they are cute." _But I am not sure if my heart can take it..._

" I know, right?"

* * *

" Shinichi! Look, the view is so pretty!"

" Hmm...beautiful..."

Kaito looked up just in time to catch the look of utter fondness directed at him before Shinichi turned his head to look at the view below the Ferris wheel. Kaito's face heated up and he could feel the butterflies forming in his stomach at that expression.

* * *

" Pfftt..haha...!"

" What?"

" You have got cream on your cheek~"

" I do?"

" Yep~"

" Do you have–"

" Hmm... figures, you would choose coffee..."

" Wai–wha–...!"

" Hmm? Are you okay? Your face is red again."

" I..am...fine..."

" Are you sure? Maybe you are coming down with something."

_'That's definitely not it! More importantly, why did you have to go and lick my face!?'_

* * *

" Shinichi? Where are we going?" Kaito stumbled after the detective when he suddenly grabbed his hand and began pulling him.

" Just wait!" Shinichi gave him grin before tugging at his hand and starting the countdown. "10!"

" 9!"

" 8!"

" 7!"

" 6!"

" 5!"

" 4!"

" 3!"

" 2!"

By the time he reached one, both of them were standing at the center of the water fountain plaza. Water shot up from below, surrounding the two of them in a wall of water and cutting them off from the rest of the world. Kaito stared in fascination.

" You like things like this, right?" Shinichi grinned at his childhood friend who was busy marveling at the sight around him.

" Yeah!" Kaito turned to look at him with a bright smile and Shinichi's face heated up.

* * *

"–Holmes met his partner, Watson...Just by a handshake he knew that he'd been to Afghanistan as a military doctor! Like this...!" Shinichi picked up the hand of a random person giving it a small shake.

" You are a gymnast, right?" Shinichi grinned at the surprised girl before releasing her hand.

" H-how did you know?" She stuttered and gaped at him while her friend asked if she knows him to which she replied with a negative.

" It was your hand," He explained. "The callosities on your hand shows that you work with metal bars often."

" But can't you get them by playing tennis...?" Kaito looked at him curiously.

Shinichi's face heated up and he coughed. "W-well I saw the bruises on her thigh when the wind lifted her skirt earlier, you can only get them by working with metal bars...and I am sorry...I didn't mean to look..." He apologized with a embarrassed blush.

" Isn't that–"

" Are you hitting on my friends!?"

Kaito jumped in surprise when someone cut him off with an angry yell, causing him to clutch his chest in surprise._'That scared me...!_

Shinichi turned his head to find a couple giving him a look of distaste before he turned back and asked the girls if they were acquaintances to which they replied with a yes.

" Then would you like to trade places?"

The gymnast said no quickly and that it would be unnecessary, while her friend said that they didn't want to interrupt them. Shinichi turned his attention back to the couple but froze when he saw them engaged in a kiss.

_'T-they are kissing...!' _Kaito feels a blush crawling up his cheeks.

Shinichi's face also warmed up but for another reason, as his gaze landed on the blushing magician beside him, more importantly on the magician's lips.

He wondered how would it feel to kiss those soft pink lips, the lips that always looked so alluring and inviting, how would it feel to run his fingers through those soft brown locks as he ravished his mouth, would he taste sweet like the chocolate he was so fond of eating? Or–

"–ichi, Shinichi!"

" Eh?" Shinichi blinked out of his daze when he felt a tug at his hand and looked down to see the magician giving him an annoyed look.

" Come on! The ride is going to leave!" Kaito pouted and tugged him towards the mystery coaster.

" A-Ah...Yes.."

* * *

Kaito stared in fondness as his detective rambled on about Holmes with a childish sparkle in his eyes, he always looked so cute and excited when he talked about soccer or Holmes and Kaito could listen to him for hours, though he would probably tune out everything about Holmes and just stare at his detective's enthusiastic face.

" –And you know, Conan Doyle said that–"

Shinichi's excited chatter was cut off suddenly when Kaito grasped his hand, giving it a light squeeze before turning towards him and presenting him with a bright smile.

" I really enjoyed our day today!" Kaito grinned at him and Shinichi's heart skipped a beat, face heating up in a blush.

Shinichi opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately with a surprised yelp as the coaster suddenly lurched downwards. Beside him, Kaito laughed and tightened the hold on his hand as their ride took various twists and turns and ups and downs. Shinichi also found himself grinning and gripping his hand back.

He was startled when something wet landed on his forehead. He brought his hand up and wiped away the substance from his forehead before giving it a small lick. "Salty?" He muttered in surprise. Just as he had started debating the possibilities, he felt a sudden change in air right before hearing weird sound and something wet landing on his neck.

Kaito yelped in surprise when he felt something wet land on his face and neck. "W-what's this!?"

Shinichi turned around in his seat as the tunnel ended and his eyes widened in shock. The ride reached its destination where the employees were waiting to help everyone off, only to be surprised the blood and a dead person. In the background, Shinichi could hear the yells of '_call the police and an ambulance!'_ but he paid them no mind.

" S-Shinichi," Kaito whispered by his side. "H-his head..."

" I know," Shinichi winced, he really wished that Kaito didn't had to see the sight. He gently put his arm around the magician's shoulder, pulling him out of the ride.

Kaito felt nauseous at the sight of the blood covered body. He shakily let go of the detective's hand and nudged him forward, knowing what Shinichi wanted to do, even as the detective shot him a worried look. He just waved at him in a I-will-be-fine-just-go manner before taking out his handkerchief and wiping away the blood from his face as the detective reluctantly released him.

Kaito gave the blood covered ride a shaky look, his stomach churning at the amount of blood. Murder, was the first thing his mind came up with, he may not be a detective but he was perceptive enough to know if it was an accident or not, and judging by the look on his detective's face he thought the same.

He felt nauseated, how could anyone kill a person? He remembered how that person was _alive_ just moments ago and now...

Kaito shuddered.

" What an unlucky guy." He heard someone say. Another voice spoke up, "Whatever. This is an accident. You'll have to excuse us."

As Kaito turned towards the spot from where the voice came up from, he could feel himself freezing in shock. Two men wearing only black were standing at the far corner, glaring coldly at the scene. They–they looked just like _them. _Like the people who _killed_ his father. And there were so many people (and Shinichi) here. What if they were planning on doing something? And–

Kaito took a shuddering breath. It wouldn't do him good to get angry right now.

Poker face.

_Poker face._

_**Poker face.**_

_**Poker. Face.**_

* * *

Shinichi had just been explaining the situation to Megure keibu when his eyes fell on the stiff magician, who was sporting the most blank expression on his face. That couldn't be good. While Megure keibu was busy inspecting the crime scene, Shinichi immediately went towards his side and touched his shoulder lightly, electing a startled gasp.

" Are you okay?" Shinichi asked him worriedly

" I am fine, Shinichi." Kaito gave him a small smile.

_Fake..._ Shinichi's mind whispered. Kaito was hiding something from him and he didn't like it. Because it obviously made the magician sad and he _really _wanted to know. But he held his tongue as Kaito asked him if he had solved the case to which he replied with that he was just going to demonstrate the trick.

As Shinichi left to help the girl whom the police had deemed suspect (though he was reluctant about leaving Kaito alone), Kaito took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks, startling a few nearby officers who were inspecting the coaster.

_' Get a hold of yourself Kuroba Kaito! What the hell are you doing!? You are worrying Shinichi while he has a case to solve!'_

Just as Kaito had finished mentally berating himself, he looked up in time to see Megure keibu walking towards the duo in black who looked just about to leave the crime scene (half of Kaito's mind was glad that they were going away and the other half of his mind just wanted to demand answers from them).

Kaito's heart stopped when he saw the man with long hair trying to pull something out his pocket. _Don't tell me...!_

He was ready to sprint in case that person drew a gun, but was surprised when Shinichi spoke up, causing the man to place whatever he was going to draw back in his pocket and Kaito breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the deduction began.

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito walked side by side, awkward silence surrounding the two of them. Shinichi took a peek at the silent magician and frowned. After how cheerful the magician had been the whole day, it didn't sit well with him to see his magician being so quite. It didn't suit him, he looked the most beautiful with a bright smile.

The case was quite_...something._ He was already used to seeing dead bodies (some more gruesome than the others) and the amount of blood that came with that, he was a detective so it would be inevitable in his line of work, though it didn't mean he felt nothing. No matter what, he could _never_ understand the motive behind taking someone's life.

So, even if _he_ was accustomed to crime scenes, it didn't mean his magician was used to them. It was natural that he would be silent after seeing a sight like _that_ (_Is that the only thing though? _A part of his mind whispered but Shinichi brushed it aside. After all, what else could it be?).

Shinichi scratched his cheek nervously with a light blush before sighing and gently taking one of Kaito's unoccupied hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze that said _I am here._ As cheesy as it may be, it was the only thing his mind could come up with at the moment and he counted it as his win when Kaito just threw him a curious look but didn't make any move to take his hand back.

That's when he saw him.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. It was one of those suspicious guys wearing black. He still remembered the look the other one gave him, it was such an emotionless and cold look that Shinichi had been left frozen for a few seconds.

This one with black sunglasses was acting really suspicious. _Should I go after him?_ Shinichi thought for a moment before looking down and finding his fingers intertwined with the magician, who was busy humming a soft tune.

Ran's words rang in his ears.

_'–do you love him–'_

_**Yes, I do.**_

_'–you'll never know when or how he slips from your grasp–'_

_**I won't let him fall.**_

_'–You are going to be that place–'_

_**I will be that place.**_

_'–don't let him go–'_

_**I won't let him go.**_

Shinichi smiled softly. No. He won't let him go. No matter what.

" Wha–Shinichi–! Why are we running!?"

" I am hungry! A new restaurant just opened up around here, lets go eat something!"

" Do they have chocolate ice cream!?"

" Yep!"

" Lead the way~!"

" With pleasure!"

* * *

" So, in the end, you didn't confess, did you?"

" Urghh...Shut up..."

* * *

Kaito laid face up in the bed, the plushie held up in front of his face. He chuckled and rolled to his side, clutching the squirrel plushie close to his chest. The reason he had wanted this one was because it's hairstyle reminded him of Shinichi's. He had found it utterly adorable and he just _had_ to get it.

But he couldn't get it because he had accidentally injured his right hand's finger while practicing a new trick, nothing that won't heal in a few days but it made him unable to pull the trigger.

He had been really surprised and really, really happy when the detective had presented it to him. Whenever he did these sweet things, it made him fall for his detective all over again.

Kaito closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a soft smile playing on his lips, the plushie still clutched close to his chest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it?**

**If you find some mistakes, be sure to enlighten me~**

**As always, I appreciate the reviews~ **

**Have a great day~**


	3. Desperate Revival

**A/N: I don't own DCMK nor the pics that I use. This one is episode 190, 191 probably.**

**In this fic Haibara managed to get out of the burning facility without ingesting APTX-4869. The rest is just the same. She disguises as Haibara Ai to go out.**

* * *

Shinichi woke up to a white ceiling and the smell of medicines. He tried to sit up but winced when he felt a sharp pain at his side. What happened to him? The memories of previous night came to him and he groaned.

_'Ah, I got shot in the stomach.'_ He grimaced. He was about to push his hair back but felt a tight grip on his hand. He looked down and was surprised to see a familiar figure sleeping on his bedside chair, gripping his hand tightly.

He smiled softly and ruffled the sleeping magician's (sometimes thief) hair. Kaito stirred in his sleep before blinking dazedly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His gaze fell on the now awake detective, who was looking at him with amusement. He blinked a bit before immediately bombarding him with questions.

"Shinichi! Do you feel pain? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Kaito fussed over him.

"I am fine Kaito." Shinichi sweat dropped at the fussing magician.

"But you got shot! Mou... I was so worried when Ran-chan told me you got injured." He pouted and flopped down on the chair.

_'Was he crying?'_ Shinichi thought when he saw some traces of dried tears on his cheeks. Just as he had opened his mouth to ask him about it, he started coughing. His throat was really dry because he hadn't drunk water since yesterday.

"I'll get some thing to drink." Kaito pushed his chair back.

"Do you want anything specific?"

"Just water."

"Roger." And Kaito was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

"You better be grateful brat."

Shinichi looked up at the new figure that entered the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Oji-san. What do you mean?"

"Ran donated you her blood and that brat hasn't moved from that place since yesterday." Mouri grunted.

"Where is Ran?" Shinichi asked because he hadn't really seen her. Otherwise she would be the first one to mother hen him and give him a _long_ lecture about how to take care of his well being.

"Aoko-kun." And that's all he needed to know. If you think Kaito and Ran were bad then you probably haven't met Aoko yet.

* * *

"Shinichi! Kaito-kun!" Ran called out to them with Aoko standing by her side.

Kaito stopped the magic trick that he was showing to Detective Boys and waved back at them. Shinichi was smiling stupidly while watching Kaito perform various tricks. He loved seeing him doing these magic tricks. He always looks so happy when he performs.

"Kudo-kun, you look like a lovesick fool." Haibara said bluntly from his side.

"Leave me alone." He waved at her, annoyed.

"Shinichi, when will you be released from the Hospital?" Ran asked him when they reached his hospital room.

"Hmm. Two to three days at most."

"Oh! Then you will be released just in time for Ekoda's school festival!" Aoko snapped her fingers before turning towards Kaito and glaring at him.

"Bakaito!"

"Eek!"

"You still have to prepare for your role!"

"...You remember?"

"Of course!"

"You are taking a part in a play?" Shinichi asked him curiously. Because it was rare to see him taking part in a school play of all things, _willingly._

"Ahoko forced me and now, she isn't even participating!" He whined.

"Well I can't play the prince with a sprained wrist." Aoko huffed.

_'Wait. She just said prince...Nah, it couldn't be.." _

"Kaito, what is your role?" Shinichi asked the whining magician, who blushed at the question.

"It's not really impo–"

"Kaito is playing a princess~" Aoko cut him off with a cheeky smile and Kaito glared at her. Ran squealed and Shinichi froze.

"Who is playing the prince?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"Originally I was supposed to be playing the part, but I sprained my wrist. So, Hakuba-kun volunteered to play the part."

"Hakuba-kun?"

"Oh, he is another high school detective like Shinichi-kun."

"Ho~" Shinichi smirked (with evilness). Looks like some one else is also interested in _his_ magician. Well then, bring it on. There is no way in hell he will give up _his _dove.

_"And he is also really interested in Kaito." _Aoko whispered in Ran's ear. Ran laughed.

"I don't wanna work with that arrogant, snobby Half-Brit! (sorry to any Hakuba fans)" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Aoko rolled her eyes," Yes yes, now lets go. You still have to try on some dresses."

"Hehhh.I don't want toooo."

Aoko gave Ran a quick peck on the lips before dragging the kicking and protesting Kaito out. Ran and Shinichi sweat dropped.

"...Shinichi you are planning something, aren't you?" Ran eyed him suspiciously.

"What _ever_ do you mean?" He looked at her innocently and she shook her head.

* * *

**Next day**

Shinichi's phone buzzed. He flipped it open and blinked. It was unusual for Aoko to send him a message.

_'Looks like she sent some pics.'_

He curiously opened the pics and his phone nearly slipped out of fingers. He flailed around a bit before catching it between his fingers and heaving a sigh of relief. He flipped the phone back open and blushed. Kaito looked _really really cute _in the dress(I leave what he is wearing to your imagination because I absolutely _suck _at describing clothes). He scrolled down and his expression started darkening.

The first few pics were fine, Kaito looked really pretty in a dress. The problem came after that. Kaito and what-he-presumed-to-be Hakuba were practicing some scenes together and he was standing close (_a bit to close _his mind hissed) to _his_ Kaito. He nearly threw the phone across the room when he read the description with the last pic.

_**'If you don't hurry some one else is going to take him away~~'**_

He quickly dialled a number and he didn't had to wait long because it was answered almost immediately.

"Shinichi-kun~ I was waiting for your call~"

"I –"

* * *

**The day of the festival **

Kaito was fidgeting in his seat at the dressing room. He twirled a strand of his now-long hair between his fingers. What was taking Aoko so long!? He tapped his foot impatiently. She left fifteen minutes ago to bring Shinichi and Ran but to him it felt like _ages_.

The door to the dressing room opened and in came Aoko with the duo trailing behind her. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a surprised yelp when someone suddenly hugged him.

"You look so cute!" Ran squealed and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the magician. She was pulled back by Shinichi and Aoko when Kaito gasped for air.

"Ran, you are going to kill him." Aoko sweat dropped as she pulled her girlfriend away from the panting magician.

"Hey, you okay?" Shinichi asked him worriedly and Kaito gave him a thumbs up as he stood to his full length. Shinichi coughed and looked away to hide his blush. In the pics Kaito looked pretty but in reality he looked looked _utterly beautiful._ Shinichi thought numbly.

He was glad that they didn't use too much makeup on him because his magician looked the best without any kind of those things.

"Oi, Kuroba! Get in your position!"

"Coming!" Kaito yelled back before turning back to Shinichi."See you later Shinichi!" Kaito grinned but inside he was feeling a bit disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with his detective. He had seen Hakuba's costume and he could say that Half-Brit looked really good in that costume (if the girls squealing was anything to go by...). But...

His mind had immediately jumped as to how would Shinichi look in it? He had blushed at the thought and Aoko had grinned cheekily from his side, reading his thought. She teased him mercilessly about it.

"Wait!" He was pulled out of his musings when Shinichi suddenly pulled him forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." Shinichi grinned at the now blushing magician and relented his hold.

* * *

Kaito was mentally panicking when Hakuba suddenly pulled him close. He had already memorised the script (it wasn't hard thanks to his photographic memory) and he _really_ doesn't remember such a scene being there!

"Oi, Hakubaka. This wasn't wasn't in the script." Kaito hissed in the blonde's ear.

"Just go with it." Hakuba whispered back. And yes, he knew that it wasn't in the script. But he couldn't really miss the chance to kiss his crush. He wrapped an arm around the magician's waist and tilted his head upwards.

* * *

Hakuba had come to Japan with the intent of capturing Kaitou KID. After all, no thief had ever escaped him. But he was thrown for a loop when the thief managed to slip from his hands again and again. He was frustrated. He had a theory, but he lacked the evidence. So, he decided to transfer to the thief's class to gather more evidence.

What he didn't expect was to fall in love with the said thief. And it wasn't one of those passing crushes that would disappear as time passed. He knew that if he was left alone with the thief for more than ten minutes, he would end up doing something to him.

He also knew that there was someone whom the magician was fond of (someone he may even love). Someone named 'Kudo Shinichi'. He had heard the name quite some times during his stay. When the magician had dashed out during one of their practice, after receiving a phone call, he learned the name from Aoko-san.

The school festival gave him an opportunity to do something about his crush. When Aoko-san had sprained her wrist he had immediately volunteered for her role. And now, when he finally had the magician in his arms, he won't miss it.

* * *

"Oi, where is Kudo? The play's about ta start." Heiji asked from where he was sitting next to Kazuha.

"Hmm? He just here minutes ago." Ran was confused.

"Just wait." Aoko grinned.

* * *

Kaito shut his eyes tightly when Hakuba leaned forward. Only one thing was going through his head,_'Shinichi!' _All of a sudden, he was pulled away from Hakuba and familiar warm, strong arms embraced him.

He looked up, but instead of seeing the Azure eyes of his detective, his gaze met a mask.

"Shinichi?" He whispered. Shinichi smiled at him before standing in front of him and glaring at Hakuba – who was standing shocked – Kaito clutched his cape when Shinichi drew his (fake) sword. Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the challenge and also drew his (fake) sword.

But before any thing could happen a scream tore through the air.

* * *

"From the circumstances, we can conclude this as a suicide."

"Please wait, Megure keibu!"

Everyone looked in the direction from where the shout came from. Heiji rolled his eyes. This guy sure liked to be dramatic. As always. Kaito sweat dropped. This was just like his detective. Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure. There was only one person who could be in that costume.

"This wasn't a suicide, but a murder."

_'Oi Oi, I have heard that voice too many times to not recognise it.'_ Megure sweat dropped and shook his head.

"And how is it a murder, Kudo-kun?"

"Ah. you found out." Shinichi removed his helmet and grinned.

"I would be more worried if I didn't." Megure sighed.

"If you think this is a murder, then surely you have the evidence?" Hakuba narrowed his eyes. He knew it was a murder, he knew who did it and he knew half the trick. He would like to see the deduction of 'Kudo Shinichi'.

"Of course." Shinichi grinned sharply at the challenging tone. You could literally see the sparks flying between those two detectives.

"Heiji, why ain't ya going there?" Kazuha was confused that Heiji was standing still after all that.

"Kudo's gonna kill me if I interfered." Heiji hissed.

"Oi, Hattori. Do you have a coin." Shinichi walked up to him.

Heiji blinked, "I have a coin or two, but why do ya...?" Both Heiji and Hakuba froze and Shinichi smirked.

* * *

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow ow, why did you hit me?" Shinichi rubbed the spot on his head where Kaito had hit him.

"You could have told me!" Kaito puffed out his cheeks like an angry kitten and to Shinichi he couldn't be more cute.

"Well it couldn't be helped." Shinichi sighed sadly.

"What?"

"If I told you then I wouldn't be able to sweep the princess of her feet!" He grinned and picked him up, bridal style. Kaito yelped and instinctively put his arms around Shinichi's neck.

"Wha- Shinichi! Put me down!"

"Don't want to." Shinichi grinned and twirled the magician around. Kaito laughed and to Shinichi it was prettiest sound he had ever heard.

A figure was glaring at the laughing duo from the shadows.

* * *

**Outside the gym**

" 'Kudo Shinichi' right?" Shinichi froze at the voice that came from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the blonde detective, who was leaning against the wall.

"That was quite a marvellous deduction." Hakuba walked towards him, so that now he was standing in front of him.

"Thank you." Shinichi's eye twitched. He knew that he wasn't going to like him.

"I just want to say that if you don't watch your back, you never know when the white bird will be stolen from your grasp." Hakuba whispered in his ear.

Shinichi tightened his hold on the helmet,"Is that a challenge?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe." Both of them glared at each other.

"What will you do after you have _stolen him_?" Shinichi gritted his teeth. He wanted to know the intent of the other detective.

"Lock him up, cage him and keep him to myself." With that reply he walked away, not noticing the way Shinichi's face darkened at the answer.

"Shinichi! Hurry up, you still have to change out of your costume." Kaito waved at him with a adorable smile. Shinichi smiled softly.

"Coming!"

_'There is no way I will let you cage him. I won't let you have him. No matter how much I want lock him up, when ever I see that smile of his, I just know that my bird is made for the Sky. I won't let anyone clip his wings. He is __**mine**__. I'd be damned if I let anything happen to that precious smile.'_

* * *

**A/n: I didn't intend for it to be this long...**

**Well if you see any mistakes enlighten me~**

**And do post reviews, I always appreciate them~**

**And if you want any type of episode rewritten, post it in the comments, I will try my best.**


	4. Desperate Revival 2

**A/n: I don't own DCMK. Episode 192, 193.**

* * *

Kaito was in a dilemma. He glared at the clothes, which were lying on his bed, as if they had harmed his doves. The reason you ask, is because Shinichi asked him out on a date. _The _Kudo Shinichi asked _him_ out on a date. The awesome, handsome, cool, hot, in-every-way-perfect–

Ahem

So, the point is that Shinichi asked him out on a date. And he had no idea _what_ to wear. He growled in frustration before huffing and flopping down on the floor. Why did Shinichi ask him of all people?

* * *

**Flash back **

_" Shinichi! I am going with Aoko, so you better walk Kaito-kun back."_

_" I can–"_

_" Of course."_

_" Well then, see you later Kaito-kun!" Ran gave him one last hug before dashing off._

_" I can take care of myself." Kaito grumbled to himself._

_" I'll get you ice cream." Shinichi smirked at the perked up magician._

_" What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Shinichi laughed when Kaito began dragging him towards the school gate._

* * *

_Shinichi took a deep breath. It was now or never. This was his only chance._

_" Kaito?"_

_" Hmm?"_

_" Are you free tomorrow?"_

_" Yeah, why?" Kaito looked at him, confused by the question._

_" Meet me at Beika Centre's Observation restaurant, tomorrow at 9:00! I..I have something to tell you."_

_" Okay...?" He was even more puzzled. Whenever they have free time, they usually go out to eat together (they are always on a date and they don't even realise it*sigh*). Most of the time Ran and Aoko accompanied them. So, why did Shinichi look so nervous this time?_

_" It's a date!" Shinichi said with a light blush and scratched his cheek nervously. While Kaito was frozen, Shinichi used it as an opportunity to sneak away._

_' I said it!' _

_Only after Kaito had entered his house did it sunk in that Shinichi had basically asked him out on a date. He then proceeded to blush ten shades of red._

* * *

Kaito blushed at the memory and began rolling around on the floor. He glanced at his phone, mentally debating with himself for a bit before sighing and conceding defeat. He picked up the phone and called an all-to familiar number.

" What is it, Kaito?"

" Aokoooo, I need your help."

"...What did you do this time?"

" Hey! I didn't do anything!"

" Sure...What do you want?"

" I want your help in picking up something to wear."

" Why?"

"..Uh... It's for a date?"

"..."

"..."

" Who is it?"

" Uh..Shinichi?" Kaito finished slowly and began counting down in his head.

_' 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'_

By the time he reached 2, he could hear Aoko's thundering steps coming towards his room, just before his door was slammed open.

" Why didn't you tell me you have date with Shinichi-kun!?" Aoko glared at him.

"...I am telling you now?" Kaito sat up from his position on the floor and stared at his best friend who was glaring at him. Aoko growled in frustration before flopping down on his bed.

" So?"

" So?"

" When is your date?" Aoko smirked at the blushing magician.

" Er.. tonight at 9:00." He laughed nervously.

" What!?"

" There is no time and just look at yourself!" She gestured towards him and true enough, he looked as if he had just rolled out of the bed, with his hair sticking out in every direction.

Kaito was starting to regret his decision as Aoko began dragging him towards the bathroom.

* * *

" Ne, Shinichi. Are you sure? This place looks expensive." Kaito fidgeted in his seat and tugged at the collar of his blue shirt.

" It's fine. I brought my father's credit card." Shinichi grinned at him.

" Rich brat."

" If anything it's their fault for leaving their son alone at home and leaving the country for fun." He sighed sadly.

" Touché."

" I try."

" So," Kaito propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his palm, "What did you want to tell me?" He tilted his head and smiled cutely. Shinichi coughed in his hand, blushing at the adorable display in front of him.

" Uh..what..I..um..want...to..say is..." Shinichi coughed and glanced at Kaito who was looking at him like a curious puppy. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

" What I want to tell–"

" Here is your order Kudo-sama."

Shinichi barely stopped himself from groaning and slamming his face on the table. He glared at the steak that rested in front of him.

Kaito smiled brightly at the waitress, who blushed and squealed inwardly because he was so cute! The flustered waitress quickly excused herself and went towards the kitchen (probably to gossip about there being such a cute customer). Shinichi may or may not have cut his steak with a bit too much force.

" What did you want to say?"

Shinichi sweated under the stare and scratched his cheek nervously,"I.. uh..wanted..to..um...say.."

Kaito sighed, "You should just be a man and say it." He sulked in his seat.

"...What?"

" That I looked ridiculous in that dress." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"...Hah?" Shinichi looked at the pouting magician blankly.

" Hmm? That's not it?" Kaito tilted his head.

" Of course not! Besides, you looked beautiful in that dress!" Shinichi huffed and settled back in his seat before freezing and looking in the direction of the magician, who was also frozen in his seat with a blush decorating his face. Shinichi cleared his throat to hide his blush.

" What I wanted to say–"

" AAAAHHH!"

" What was that scream?" Kaito asked him worriedly.

" Someone probably saw a cockroach or something." Shinichi dismissed the question with a wave of his hand and laughed nervously.

" Someone is dead in the elevator!"

" What I–"

" Have the police been called!?"

" Want to say–

" A company president was shot in the head!"

" Is that–

Kaito smiled fondly at the struggling detective, "You should go."

" Eh?"

" I know you want to check out the case." He rested his cheek on his palm and looked at him with amusement.

" I..."

" I am not going anywhere! So just go already, Great Detective."

" Kaito..."

" Don't make a face like that. Nothing's going to happen to me. Go, before I change my mind." He shooed away the detective.

" Sorry... I won't take long!" Kaito smiled softly at his retreating back. He was really cute when he got like that.

* * *

_' I wonder... what did he want to tell me...' _Kaito stirred his juice.

_' Wait. Don't tell me he wanted to talk about Sherlock Holmes...' _ His eye twitched and he sweat dropped. That was possible. But why would he invite him to dinner then?

Another thought came to him which made him feel as if someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on him. _'He couldn't possibly had figured out that I am Kaitou KID, could he?' _He clutched the table cloth tightly. That would be bad. Really bad.

He was snapped out of his musings when someone placed a plate in front of him. He blinked, confused. _'I don't remember ordering any desert...'_

The waitress giggled at his confused expression. This boy was really cute!

" Kudo-sama ordered it for you."

He huffed in exasperated fondness," That idiot detective..."

The waitress laughed lightly, "You two seem a lot like the legendary couple that the other employees told me about."

" Legendary couple?"

" I think it was 20 years ago. The man from 20 years ago was also a detective. He shouted 'it' out the moment he came back from solving the case. You should prepare yourself too!"

" What is 'it'?"

"A proposal!"

" What!?"

" Well, good luck."

_' A p-proposal !? S-Shinichi will!?' _He blushed and poked at his chocolate brownie.

_' Nah... that's too good to be true...' _He sighed and took a bite out of his brownie. He blinked, _'It tastes a bit funny...Oh well, it's chocolate.' _He shrugged and happily ate his brownie.

* * *

_' Hahhh~ thank god it didn't take too much time.'_ Shinichi loosened his tie and entered the restaurant. He went towards his table and sweat dropped when he saw Kaito eating his brownie. _'Oi Oi, how many did he eat?'_

" Kaito?"

Kaito perked up at his voice before turning towards him and giving him a bright smile,"Shi-ni-chi~ You took sooooo long~" He pouted.

" Sorry..." Shinichi looked at him suspiciously.

" Are you okay?"

" Hmm~ I am feeling _purr-fect_." Kaito purred.

" You know, that cake was reallyyyyy delicious, though it tasted a bit funny. I wonder why?" He put a hand on his chin and looked at the frozen detective curiously (cutely).

_' Oi Oi, don't tell me...' _Shinichi had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickly snatched the spoon from Kaito's hand, ignoring his protests, and took a bite from the cake.

_' I knew it... idiot idiot idiot idiot! You could have at least checked it before ordering!' _Shinichi inwardly cursed his incompetence. Because the cake contained alcohol. And Kaito had zero alcohol tolerance.

"... How many did you eat?"

" Five!" Kaito replied him happily and Shinichi groaned.

"...Can you walk?" Shinichi asked when he saw the magician swaying slightly.

" Shi-ni-chi~ pick me up~" He outstretched his arms towards the detective and pouted. Shinichi blushed and held his face. Why did he have to be so cute! He sighed before picking up the magician bridal style. Kaito laughed lightly and put his arms around his neck. Shinichi ignored all the stares he was getting while paying the bill.

He looked down when he felt the magician quieten suddenly and smiled softly because he was already fast asleep. He pushed away the bangs from his face and kissed his forehead.

" 'Nichi..." Kaito mumbled in his sleep.

_' And just when I found the perfect place to confess...'_

* * *

**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed it because I am not really confident in this one... **

**Thanks for the reviews, I always appreciate them~**

**If you find any mistakes please enlighten me~**

**Have a great day~**


	5. Lost Ship in the Sky

**A/N: I don't own DCMK nor the pics that I use. And Shinichi knows that Kaito is Kid but Kaito doesn't know that Shinichi knows his secret identity.**

* * *

" Shinichi, where are you going?"

" I am going to take a look at the gem again."

" Why? "

" With so many people crowding around, I couldn't get a good look."

" Okay. Well then, I am going to my room and Shinichi be sure to eat something. I _know_ you didn't eat breakfast in the morning." Ran glared at him and Shinichi sweated.

" Okay , okay, I will eat something _mother hen_" He muttered the last part.

" Did you say something?" Ran narrowed her eyes.

" Nothing!" Shinichi said hurriedly and got into the elevator.

_' So he will be coming today...' _

He wondered _why_ did he become KID? When he had first seen him on the rooftop he was confused. He wanted to demand _what_ was he doing!? He barely held himself back from questioning him.

He was also puzzled by Kaito's behavior at Tropical Land. He was really jumpy at the roller coaster ride and almost looked scared? Angry? Sad? (though he hid it really well). He didn't like it. He wanted to _know_ what was hurting him. He was frustrated that Kaito didn't tell him anything. There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

He sighed and smiled softly. Well, if Kaito wasn't ready to tell him yet, he will wait. Wait for him. If he fell he will catch him, embrace him and never let him knew it was impossible to cage the white bird and he couldn't bare the thought of _his _bird having his wings cut. So he will wait.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out, storing away his thoughts for another time. Shinichi blinked. Huh. Looks like someone's already there. He walked towards the jewel, Lady of the Sky.

The waiter turned to look at him and he swore he saw him freeze momentarily. It couldn't be... but if it is then he couldn't miss the chance. He smirked.

" Hello." The waiter greeted him with a polite smile. But inside KID was sweating buckets, _'Geh! Shinichi!? What is he doing here!?' _Shinichi just nodded his head in greeting.

" Quite a marvelous jewel, isn't it?" Shinichi said.

" Y-yes, I was on a break, so I decided to see the jewel everyone was so excited about." He mentally berated himself for stuttering.

" Oh, look at the time. I need to get going." He tried to quickly walk past Shinichi (keyword: tried) but the detective grabbed his arm and yanked him backward, making the thief fall backwards against his chest. KID squeaked (which he would later deny because Phantom Thieves don't _squeak_) and was glad for the latex mask, because he was hundred percent sure that he was blushing. He was also scolding himself because it was really not the time for that!

" It is _marvellous_ however, I am more interested in how you plan to steal it Ka-it-ou KID-san~~" Shinichi whispered in his ear and KID was sure his voice had dropped down an octave or two because nobody can sound so hot–and this definitely isn't the time to be swooning over his detective!

Before he could deny the accusation Nakamori keibu and his subordinates came out of the elevator. Shinichi let go of him and walked towards the elevator. He blinked. Okay, now he was confused. If Shinichi knew he was KID why didn't he tell Nakamori keibu? His detective was weird.

* * *

Shinichi wiped his brows as he diffused the bomb,_'Okay, so this was the last one.' _He jumped down and froze, _' Well, this is bad.' _They had been discovered.

" You guys did this!?" The leader glared at him.

" I am the one who diffused all the bombs, these kids have nothing to do with it." Shinichi stood in front of them, effectively hiding them from view.

The leader walked towards them but Shinichi refused to back down and held his head high. "Such bravery." The leader smirked. In the next moment he grabbed Shinichi's collar and threw him out of the ship.

_' Shit.'_

" Shinichi!" Ran yelled. But before she could do anything, KID blocked her way and wasted no time in jumping after Shinichi.

* * *

The wind whipped against Shinichi's face harshly before he felt warm familiar arms wrap around him and he was not falling anymore. He saw only white around him. KID breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hard to believe they'd toss you out of the window. What now, meitantie? Are you giving up?" The thief drawled out after getting a hold of the falling detective.

Shinichi turned around so that his arms were around KID's neck, "That's not even an option! Return to the air ship at once!" He glared at him and KID blushed. This was really not the time for that! He mentally scolded himself _again _(he seemed to be doing that a lot today...).

" Don't be ridiculous. My hang glider doesn't have an engine on it." Did he mention that he loved it when Shinichi got angry. Because despite being a great detective Shinichi can be pretty childish when angered." Consider yourself lucky that you are still alive!" KID smirked and descended downwards toward the beach.

* * *

" Oh Kudo, where are ya now?"

" At Mikawa Bay in Sakushima."

" What? You are still only there?"

" It can't be helped. I got thrown out."

" Hah? Thrown out?"

" Actually Hattori–

" Awww you are so cute~ I want to take you home ~" The thief cooed at the goat. The goat licked his face and he laughed.

Shinichi sweat dropped. They had just been thrown out of the ship by some bio terrorists and the thief was busy playing with the goat. Not to mention he looked really _cute_. He kinda wished that he was that goat and if he happened to take some pictures of the scene, well... no one needed to know.

" The air ship carrying the bombs, the killer bacteria and the hijackers is coming towards you."

"...What a full package." Heiji sweat dropped and scratched his cheek.

* * *

" Megure-keibu , it's Kudo."

" Ah! Kudo-kun!"

" I am currently in Sakushima. But I saw helicopter from Police HQ chasing after the airship."

" Yes. We have Satou-kun and Takagi-kun following it. Actually Kudo-kun..."

" I already know about the hijacking. And I would like to make a request."

" What is it?"

" Allow me to board the helicopter."

* * *

" Ne Ne~Metantei~"

" Hmm."

" Can I take this goat home?"

"... Hah?"

" Look at him, he is so cute!" The thief cooed at the goat.

" No KID. You cannot take it home." Shinichi deadpanned.

" But–"

" No."

" Please~"He whined, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He took every ounce of Shinichi's willpower to not kiss the living daylight out of the pouting thief right then and there. His hand twitched, It was unfair to look that cute.

" No." Shinichi said firmly (though it was really hard to deny his request).

" Spoilsport." KID pouted and crossed his arms, turning to the side. Shinichi also crossed his arms for another reason entirely.

" That aside I have a plan."

" What is it?"

" Well..."

* * *

" You know, for all your 'there is only one truth' you are quite sadistic."

" What? Can't detectives be sadistic?"

" Just saying."

"..."

" You are evil."

" I try."

* * *

" Ah! Kudo... kun..?" Satou trailed of when she opened the door.

" Satou-san? What's wrong?" Takagi was curious as to what made her speechless, so he took a peek from behind her shoulder and spluttered. Because standing there was Kudo Shinichi. Wait. Scratch that. Standing there _were _Kudo Shinichi. And yes there were Two. Of. Them.

Satou rubbed her eyes, before deciding that it was not worth the trouble and let them in.

" Thank you, Satou Keiji!"They chorused with matching grins. Takagi shuddered. Having one Kudo Shinichi was enough trouble, but having _two_ of them meant that dead bodies will probably start falling from the sky.

Both Takagi and Satou were confused when the Kudos stuck their hand out of the window. They were gaping by the time both of them jumped out of the helicopter.

* * *

" The wings! Fold your wings! Hurrry!"

" I can't press the switch with you in the way!"

" Damn..." Shinichi muttered before he stuck his inside KID's jacket and started searching for the switch.

" Gah! Where are you touching!" KID blushed but then started laughing when Shinichi touched his ticklish side.

" Don't move, I am trying to press the switch!"

" But it tickles!"

" Bear with it!" Shinichi snapped.

" Hey! That's my–!" KID moaned and Shinichi froze. The thief lost his balance and tripped. Shinichi hugged the thief close to him before starting to search for the gun._'Where is that damned thing! Aha! Found it!'_ He fired the grappling hook which got caught in the wire and they landed safely.

* * *

" I am going inside, you stay up here."

" What? I am also going!"

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes.

" _No._ With _that _costume, you will be found out in no time." Shinichi scoffed.

KID took offence to that." Metantie, I am the Magician under the Moonlight. I can easily fool them and–" He started ranting and this was Shinichi's goal. He quickly sneaked past him and went down inside the ship.

* * *

" Oi, Oi... Are you serious? What is this?" KID sweat dropped at the men that were lying around. His detective really didn't do things by half.

" The third trap that Jirokichi-san set up just for you." Shinichi drawled, walking towards the thief.

" He is one hell of an old guy." KID sweated but then glared at him. "What you did up there was not really nice." He scowled at the detective.

" I said I was sorry." He sweat dropped. He _had _said sorry when the thief came down to tell him about the rocket flares.

" And hey, you... were you up here the– Watch out!" Shinichi pushed the thief out of the way, when the leader started firing at them. They fell behind the railing. He inflated his soccer ball and kicked it, which hit the leader straight in the face and effectively knocked him out.

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief.

" Err.. Meitantei could you let me go?"

He blinked and looked at his arm that was wrapped around thief's waist. He smirked when he saw the blush decorating his face.

" Hmm~ What if I don't want to let go KID-san~" He whispered in his ear, causing the blush on his face to darken. The thief averted his eyes and tried to look anywhere but at his face. That's when his gaze fell on the bleeding cut on his cheek.

" You are hurt!"

" Oh, this?" Shinichi touched his cheek,"It's just a scratch." He loosened his arm and KID took this chance to escape. The thief searched his pockets and found what he was looking for.

" Here's a warrior's medal." He put a band aid on his cheek and grinned. Now it was Shinichi's turn to blush.

* * *

Shinichi held his arm where the bullet had grazed him and glared at the _real_ boss. He was glad that Kaito was not here. Because if something happened to him he won't be able to forgive himself.

" Sh-Metantei!" He was pulled back by familiar arms just before a bullet embedded itself where he was supposed to be.

" What are you doing here!?" He hissed at the white figure that was holding him.

" I heard gunshots!" The thief hissed back. He was on Sky deck when he heard the gunshots and had immediately rushed up. He was surprised (and really angry) to see his detective being shot at.

" Ho~ If it isn't Kaito KID-san. Why don't you drown together with this brat!" The culprit grinned and fired at them. KID pushed both of them out of the way and also fired some shots from his card gun.

_' What do I do!? If I don't do anything this ship will explode!" _He looked down and an idea hit him._' That's it!"_ He quickly took off his soccer belt and tied it, before pulling both himself and KID down.

" Wha–" KID was startled when Shinichi suddenly pulled him down.

" Hold on tight!" Shinichi held the thief close to him. The air ship shook and he released the ball from the belt. He tightened his hold when the air ship flew breathed a sigh of relief when the ship steadied itself.

He felt his phone ring in his pocket and answered it immediately.

" Oi Kudo, are ya okay?"

"I am fine. But more importantly, contact the marine patrol."

" Marine patrol?"

" Yes, the culprit just fell into the sea."

" The culprit fell into the sea!?"

" Oh, and there should be Cruiser parked somewhere near the bridge. I'll leave their arrest to you. Well then, I am hanging up."

" Wait Kudo–" Shinichi hung up on him.

" Err.. M-metantei...?"

" Hmm~"

" Could you get off of me...?"

" No."

Shinichi shifted and KID squeaked from where he was trapped under Shinichi. He was inwardly panicking because Shinichi was _so_ close and the only thing protecting his identity was a monocle and his top hat (which to say wasn't much).

" First of all, give me the jewel." He glared at the thief and _tried_ not to think much about the thief that was pinned under him and the things he could do to him (he _tried_...it was not helping...).

" I have no idea what you are talking about." The thief looked at him innocently and Shinichi's hand twitched.

" I know that you secretly swiped the jewel." Shinichi scowled at him and KID whistled innocently. Before the detective could do anything smoke exploded around them and he quickly jumped back.

" I am but a thief, Metantie. Stealing is what we do best, even if it is a person's heart." KID bowed down and took his hand. "Did I steal your heart?" The thief kissed his knuckles and winked at him before disappearing in a flurry of white cape.

Shinichi scoffed. _'Barro... you already have my heart, there is no need to steal it..." _He ran a hand through his hair, stopping when he heard a jingle from his hand. His eye twitched _' That sneaky little–'_

* * *

' _Gah! I can't believe I said that!' _Kaito rolled around in his bed before burying his red face in the pillow.

_' 'Did I steal your heart?' Seriously me!?' _Kaito groaned. _'But Shinichi looked hot...'_ He blushed and started rolling around again.

* * *

**A/N : I didn't intend for it to be so long...**

** If you find some mistake be sure to enlighten me~**

**And if you want some episode written as Shinkai you can also post it in the comments~**

** And I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Have good day~**


	6. First Kiss

**A/n: I don't own DCMK. This chapter is not a movie or an episode. Takes place after episode 240 or so.**

* * *

" Shinichi!" That was the only warning Shinichi got before Kaito jumped on his back.

" Kaito!?" Shinichi adjusted his arms so that he was now giving Kaito a piggyback ride.

" Did you pick the lock on the door instead of ringing the bell, _again._"

" Yep!"

" Pray tell _why _?"

" If I ring the bell you would know that it's me, and it's more fun this way!" He grinned cheekily and Shinichi gave him a deadpan look.

" Only you Kaito, only you." Shinichi shook his head before dumping the magician on his couch. He picked up his cup of coffee – which he had, thankfully, put on the table before Kaito decided to jump on him – and took a sip.

" So, what do you want." Shinichi flopped on the couch beside Kaito.

" I have question!"

" Shoot." Shinichi took another sip.

" What's a French Kiss?" Kaito asked him curiously. Shinichi chocked on his coffee and began coughing violently. Because _what_. Kaito totally didn't ask him that. Yep. He must have misheard him.

" Are you okay?" Kaito asked him worriedly as he rubbed the detective's back. Shinichi waved away the concern.

" Repeat the question." Shinichi choked out after he had stopped coughing.

" Are you okay?" Kaito tilted his head, confused.

" No, the previous one."

" Oh!" His eyes brightened.

" What's a French Kiss?" The magician tilted his head curiously and Shinichi made a sound not unlike a strangled kitten.

" ...W..where did you hear _that_ from?"

" Well, some students in my class were talking about it, so I asked Aoko about it but she said to ask you." Shinichi cursed Aoko inwardly, because she _definitely _did that on purpose. He gazed at the magician, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes and gulped.

" ..Um..m u..ugh a f..French kiss is u..um" Shinichi coughed in his hand and looked away.

" You don't know?" Kaito opted the expression of a crestfallen kitten. He pouted and Shinichi's hand twitched.

Kaito sighed. "I guess I'll ask Hakuba tomorrow."

Shinichi froze. Kaito made a move to get up but was startled when Shinichi grabbed his wrist and tugged him backwards. He let out a small yelp and landed on the detective's lap, clutching the front of his shirt.

" Wha- mmph!" His eyes widened when Shinichi sealed their lips together. His brain short circuited. Because wait _what._ Shinichi was kissing him. On. The. Lips. And Ohmygod! Shinichi was kissing him!

Shinichi put one hand in magician's hair, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Kaito let out a startled squeak when Shinichi bit his lip and used it as a chance to slip his tongue inside the magician's mouth. Kaito blushed in embarrassment when he let out a moan and unconciously tightened his hold on the shirt as Shinichi explored every bit of the inside of his mouth. Shinichi finally let go of the magician when their lungs demanded for oxygen and blushed at the cute display in front of him.

Kaito was looking at him with dazed, half lidded and dilated eyes and a cute blush was adorning his cheeks. He was clutching the front of his white dress shirt tightly and there was a trail of saliva was beneath those pink lips. He licked his lips. Kaito didn't know how appetizing he looked. He barely stopped himself from kissing the magician again.

" That's a French Kiss." Shinichi whispered huskily in his ear and Kaito felt a shiver run down his spine at the low tone of his voice.

" Don't ask Hakuba something like that." Shinichi growled and Kaito nodded his numbly, not trusting his words. He was again surprised when Shinichi put him on the couch and dashed out of the room.

He touched his lips and blushed. _'...That felt.. nice..'_ He hugged the pillow to his chest and lied down on the couch. He froze when he suddenly remembered something _'Wait. Wasn't that my first kiss...?'_

He blushed scarlet and buried his face in the pillow._' Well, I really don't mind him being my first kiss... _(he was actually glad)' He smiled softly and fell asleep while thinking of how nice Shinichi's hand felt in his hair.

* * *

Shinichi splashed some cold water in face to get rid of the blush. He tried to get the image of the blushing magician out of his mind but to no avail. He groaned. He didn't think that he will be able to go back there any time soon. He blinked when he remembered something. _' That was my first kiss. And according to me it was also Kaito's first kiss.'_ He blushed. Yep. He won't be able to go back there soon.

* * *

Shinichi entered the living room after he got a hold on himself and was sure that he wouldn't do anything to Kaito. He was surprised to find the magician fast asleep on his couch. He sat on the couch and lifted Kaito's head to his lap.

He combed his fingers through the sleeping magician's hair and smiled softly. Kaito looked so peaceful, innocent and _vulnerable. _Who knew that the Magician under the Moonlight was so cute? Shinichi chuckled and after a few minutes he also fell asleep while combing his fingers through Kaito's hair.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you like it.**

**If you find any mistakes enlighten me~**

**Have a great day~**


	7. The Prince Prefers Magic

**A/n: Magic Kaito 1412 episode 15 or Magic Kaito episode 3. They are dating in this one~**

* * *

" What!?" Kaito yelled while standing up from his chair, eyes fixed on the news being displayed on his tablet.

" Kaito?"

He blinked and looked up, realizing that the whole class attention was fixed on him because of his little outburst. "Ah...haha...ha..." He coughed and settled back on his seat with a small blush of embarrassment tinging his cheeks. The teacher continued her lesson, ignoring his little outburst as she was already used to the chaos that took place as a result of having one Kuroba Kaito in your classroom.

" Mou... Kaito, you are so embarrassing." Aoko sighed at his antics. Even after years of knowing him, she still couldn't tell what goes on inside that mind of his. Wait. Scratch that, she _doesn't _want to know what goes on inside his head.

" There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about!" Kaito stuck his tongue out childishly.

Aoko rolled her eyes at him. "I bet you were just staring at the Prince from Sabrina." She pointed at his pic. Kaito squinted at the pic and hummed in thought. Well, the Prince was definitely hot, but...

" Shinichi is hotter than him."

" Done~" Aoko grinned. Okay, so maybe she_ did_ know a bit about what goes on inside that head of his.

" What?" He eyed at her suspiciously when she started smirking cheekily.

" This~"

_' Shinichi is hotter than him.' _Aoko replayed the line on her phone and his expression changed from curious to horrified.

" _You_ _didn't_."

" _I_ _did~_"

Aoko waved her phone in front of his face pointedly, an aura of gleefulness surrounding her. Kaito lunged at her in an attempt to snatch away the phone, but Aoko had already moved away and settled back in her seat with a smug smile.

" Tsk tsk tsk~ If you do that I will send this to Shinichi-kun~~"

" You _wouldn't._"

" I totally _would._"

" Why you–"

Kaito grumbled a bit about having _evil_ friends and how it was _not _fair before settling back in his seat and proceeding to sulk for the rest of the day.

* * *

" Stupid Aoko... Why did she have to record it..."

Kaito grumbled while walking back to his house. He was definitely _not _sulking that Aoko had teased him about the video all day. Nope. Definitely not. He was lamenting his choice of friends when he happened to look at the lake and saw someone sitting near the grass. _'Isn't that...?'_

He slided down the grass and stopped near the figure. "Nakamori Keibu?"

Ginzo was brought out of his musings when he heard the young magician's voice. "Ah, Kaito-kun..."

" What's wrong? Sitting here like this..." Kaito sat beside the inspector and looked at him curiously. Ginzo sighed before telling him about everything that happened and Kaito tried not to feel too guilty because it was basically his fault.

His train of thought was broken when Nakamori keibu asked him to perform some magic tricks so he can use them to catch Kaitou KID. He sweat dropped because _really_? Was he really teaching the inspector magic tricks so that they can catch _his _alternate identity? Yes he was.

* * *

Kaito grinned as he sprayed the officer he was going to disguise as with sleeping gas. This was good to be _fun._

* * *

A figure watched the chaos unfold in the party room with amusement. KID seemed to be enjoying messing with the police. He straightened up from where he was leaning against the wall and started walking.

_' Looks like it's my turn.'_

* * *

" Who's there!"

" A Phantom Thief."

Kaito dropped down from the ceiling and gave a polite bow before straightening and giving a KID-like grin to the surprised Prince. In the picture he hadn't noticed but now that he was face to face, Kaito could clearly see that the Prince was tall, like _really_ tall.

His eyebrow twitched. Because seriously? What is with people and _heights? _Why does everyone have to be so _tall_, well taller than him, that is. Because seriously, everyone he knows is taller than him. Shinichi was taller than him, Hakuba was taller than him, _even _Ran and Akako were taller than him! The only consolation he had was that Aoko and him were of the same height.

" Kaitou KID! I am glad you could make it!" The Prince said enthusiastically.

" Eh?" KID blinked and was a bit surprised to see the Prince beaming with delight. After all, who would be happy to see a thief in their room, when said thief was here to steal the jewel _and_ when the said thief was Kaitou KID to top it off? The Prince, apparently.

" You are just like Arsene Lupin!" The Prince took a step forward and KID took a step backwards. "The rumors about you have even made it as far as my Sabrina Kingdom!"

" That's good to–"

Kaito let out a small yelp when the Prince put an arm around his waist and tugged him forward. "Won't you stay for a while? I am a really big fan of yours." He whispered in the thief's ear while Kaito's mind was busy screaming _'Too close!'_

The Prince looked disappointed when the thief slipped out from his grasp. KID kneeled in front of him and took his hand, giving it a small kiss. "It is an honour to have the Prince of Sabrina as my fan," Kaito gave him a grin before standing up and tugging his hat down.

"_but _I have a job which needs to be–!"

It happened in an instant. The lights went out, covering the room in darkness which caused the cat to jump at him, thus making him lose his footing and falling backwards. He flailed around a bit before squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the impact. He was surprised when instead of making contact with the cold, hard floor, he bounced on something soft.

_'...Soft...bed...?' _He tried to sit up, one of his hand instinctively reached up for his hat, but came up empty as it was lying on the floor.

" Is that an invitation, KID-san?"

" Wha–!" Kaito fell back on the bed with a surprised squeak when the Prince pushed him and pinned his hands on either side of his head, effectively trapping him in place. He locked his eyes with the Prince and froze. There was a look in his eyes that he couldn't quite place, the one he has seen in Hakuba's eyes and it made him uncomfortable.

" I really like you KID-san."

" I am _flattered_ that you like me, but–um.. could you–uh...let me go...?"

" Why?"

_'Why!?' _He wanted to scream in frustration. He tugged at his hands but the Prince had a firm hold on them and refused to budge.

He squeaked when the Prince leaned forward and _kissed_ his neck before _biting it._ He sneaked out from underneath him when the hold on his hands weakened and scrambled to the other end of the bed.

" Y-you _bit _my neck!" Kaito spluttered and placed his hand on the said spot, glaring at the offending party. _'I take it back when I said this was going to be fun...'_

The Prince was not really sure if he should be intimidated by the glare, because the blush on the thief's face made him him look anything _but _scary. In fact, his wide eyed staring and red blush made him look all the more _cute._

" You are cute."

" I-I am _not_ cute–wait wait, why are you coming closer!?" Kaito raised one of his hand in an attempt to stop him and moved backwards, well as much as he _could, _before his head hit the wall and there was no space left to move.

The Prince took his outstretched hand and intertwined their fingers before kissing the back of his hand. KID spluttered and tried to tug his hand back but the Prince had a firm hold on it.

" I want to kiss you."

" _What–...why!?"_

" I told you that I liked you." The Prince looked at the Phantom thief who was staring at him with wide eyes and a blush visible on his cheeks and decided that yes. He _did _want to kiss him.

" But–but–...I have a boyfriend!"

" Too bad."

"Then _why aren't you stopping!?"_ Kaito plastered himself against the wall completely as the Prince came closer, like _way too close _and held his red necktie between his fingers.

" He isn't here, right? So no need to worry." He started undoing the flustered thief's tie, making the said person squeak in surprise and panic.

" _Wait–that–no–and stop–what are you doing!?" _He squeaked when the Prince had successfully undone his tie and tossed it aside before grabbing his forearm.

He yelped when he was suddenly pulled forward and pinned to the bed. _Again. _"Hmm? What's the problem?" The Prince leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Kaito's lips and Kaito was seriously considering putting him to sleep with his sleeping bomb. _Which_ he couldn't do because his hands were _trapped!_

" Stop–"

_**BANG!**_

Kaito's gaze immediately snapped towards the door, panic clear in his eyes. _'Don't tell me it's that crazy detective!?'_

* * *

Shinichi walked down the hallway at a steady pace before stopping in front of a door, which he was sure was the Prince's room. On his way here, he _may _have had darted that crazy detective because he was being annoying. He kicked open the door and froze when he took in the sight before him. KID was looking at him with panic-filled eyes which instantly changed into relief when he saw who it was.

Shinichi's hand twitched at the sight of the Prince pinning _his_ thief to the bed. How dare he _touch_ _**his **_thief. He stomped up to them before snatching Kaito from under him. Kaito yelped and landed clumsily on Shinichi as the detective wrapped his arms around him with a protective growl.

" He is _**mine**_." Shinichi hissed, glaring at the Prince.

" Is that so?" The Prince narrowed his eyes at him before moving forward and taking one of the thief's hand. "Then, I hope you won't _mind_ if I took him away from you." He smirked and kissed the thief's fingers.

" I definitely _would_ mind." Shinichi glowered at him and snatched away Kaito's hand before intertwining their fingers and tucking the thief's head under his chin.

Kaito's head was spinning as he was trapped between a _very, very _protective detective and a weird Prince. He could literally see the the sparks flying between them. He was also getting a bit frustrated, he was supposed to be the _Kaitou KID, _dammit! Kaito took a deep breath before releasing his smoke bomb and covering the three of them in smoke, making two of the three in the room to start coughing.

Kaito jumped a few feet away from them and adjusted his hat as the smoke dissipated and the duo stopped coughing.

" Lets get down to business. I would be really grateful if you gave me that jewel, _which_ will be returned–"

" Sure," The Prince cut him off with a shrug. Kaito was taken aback by that, and honestly, he was just _done _with the night. He just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed, preferably with Shinichi to cuddle with.

" But I have a condition." Shinichi stared at him suspiciously as the Prince took off the jewel hanging around his neck and moved towards Kaito. He also moved forward in case he tried to do something funny.

Shinichi couldn't react in time as the Prince swooped down suddenly and captured the thief's lips. The Prince was kissing _**his**__ thief. _He growled and and just as he was about to tear them apart, the Prince drew back and put his necklace around the shocked thief's neck.

_' Sweet...' _The Prince licked his lips.

" Why you–" Shinichi snarled at him.

" Y-you–you–" Kaito spluttered and pointed an accusing finger at him, a blush visible on his face. Before anything else could happen and any threats could be made (by Shinichi), the door slammed opened for a second time that day.

" KAITOU KID! Where are you!?"

Shinichi cursed under his breath before diving behind the couch with Kaito. He had kind of forgotten about the crazy detective.

* * *

Kaito settled on the couch in the living room of Kudo mansion with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. He took a sip and sighed blissfully. Chocolate is the best. He heard the door creak open before arms wrapped around him from behind the couch.

" You are late~" Kaito pouted and Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I had to clean up after a _certain_ someone." Shinichi moved to sit beside Kaito while tossing his tie and jacket away and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress-shirt.

" I know nothing~"

He pulled the other towards him so that now Kaito was sitting between his legs and wrapped his arms around the magician. Shinichi nuzzled his neck and Kaito laughed. "It tickles~"

" Consider it a punishment for seducing other people." Shinichi nipped the side of his neck.

" I-I didn't seduce a-anyone." Kaito let out another laugh when Shinichi's hand traveled to his side and began tickling him.

" Hmmmm..."

" How did you manage to get into the party? I thought only magicians were allowed?" Kaito asked him after the detective had stopped tickling him.

" Oh, you know, the advantage of having a magician-slash-phantom thief as your boyfriend is that you tend to learn one or two tricks." Shinichi gave him a cheeky grin.

" Touché."

" What changed your mind about attending the heist?" Kaito looked at him curiously.

" Well, one reason was that I didn't like how that detective insulted the Japanese Police, another reason was that I was worried about you, _but _there was one more reason and I just _had_ to see you." Shinichi smirked.

" What's that?"

Shinichi smirked as he turned the magician around so that Kaito didn't have to strain his neck anymore and was now facing him directly. "Do you think I am hot?"

" Eh?" Kaito blinked.

" Aoko messaged me that you think I am hot, but I wanted to hear it from you. So, do you think I am hot?"

Kaito froze. _That damned Aoko! She told him!_ He cursed her mentally. _Uwa...This is so embarrassing... _He buried his face in Shinichi's shirt, positive that it was burning red right now. He didn't have any problem about telling the detective that he was hot, because it _was_ the truth, but it was _embarrassing_...

" W-well, you...are...my..boy-boyfriend...so of course... I think..that you...are..hot..." Kaito mumbled into his chest, blush crawling to the tips of his ears.

Shinichi grinned. "Kai–" Shinichi took his chin and lifted his head but froze when he saw the expression in his face. Kaito was trying to look anywhere but at his face (a feat that was proving to be quite difficult) and had the brightest blush on his face with an expression of utter embarrassment.

Shinichi felt an arrow go through his heart.

" S-Shinichi!" Kaito squeaked when the detective suddenly hugged him tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

" ...You are going to be the death of me..." Shinichi groaned.

" Eh?"

Shinichi lifted his head from his neck, but not before giving it a kiss, just to watch Kaito squeak. Even after they had started dating, Kaito still got easily flustered when he did these small things.

Shinichi placed his forehead on Kaito's and rested one of his hand on his cheek, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip. "Can I kiss you?" Kaito's blush darkened and he just gave him a shy nod, not really trusting his voice. That was all the permission Shinichi needed before he leaned forward and sealed their lips in a chaste kiss.

Kaito yelped when Shinichi stood up from the couch and picked him up, carrying him upstairs towards his room. "Shin–_ack!" _He was cut off when Shinichi suddenly dropped him on the bed and towered over him like a predator.

" Shinichi...?" Kaito asked him nervously.

" Consider it as punishment for being too cute." Shinichi purred before diving in and silencing Kaito's surprised cry.

Kaito _did_ get his cuddles in the end, in addition to some well placed hickeys, that left him in a blushing mess and Shinichi was proud of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**If you find some mistakes be sure to enlighten me~**

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them~**

**Have a fantastic day~**


	8. Valentine's Day

**A/n: I don't own DCMK. Magic Kaito 1412 episode 5.**

* * *

" Hey, Aoko~!" Kaito burst inside his classroom excitedly, clutching a huge amount of chocolates in his arms as he moved towards his desk with a wide grin.

" What is it Bakaito?" Aoko raised an eyebrow at the magician who was practically glowing with happiness while munching on a chocolate bar.

" Look! I got so many chocolates~!" He chirped, still munching on the bar as he settled in his seat and placed the chocolates on his desk. "When I entered the school all the girls gave them to me, it's not that I mind though, but do you know why? Is it some kind of occasion?" He asked her curiously while nibbling on the end of pocky stick.

" It's Valentine's Day, of course you are going to receive chocolates." Aoko rolled her eyes, she would begrudgingly admit that Kaito had quite a large number of fans because, you know, he _was _the most beautiful person in school, and was practically a bundle of joy with a figure she often envied (because _damn _for a boy Kaito had a really nice figure).

Not that she would admit any of that to his face. _Ever_.

Aoko was also getting kind of worried because the amount of chocolates were decreasing quite rapidly.

" Valentine's Day? What's that?" Kaito blinked in confusion, popping a chocolate truffle in his mouth and sighing blissfully, not noticing how his best friend froze at those words.

" You are _kidding me._" She whispered.

" No...?" Kaito blinked in confusion when Aoko suddenly stood up from her seat. "Ao–"

" You don't know about Valentine's Day!?" She slammed her hands down on her table, giving him a thoroughly scandalized look as Kaito backed up in his seat with wide eyes, surprised by her sudden outburst.

Aoko settled back in her seat when she realized all the attention had shifted to her because of her outburst, she grabbed Kaito's collar and hissed,_"You really don't know what Valentine Day is!?"_

" I don't." Kaito said bluntly, swatting away her hand and leaning back in his seat with an annoyed huff. What's so great about today anyway? For him, February 14th had always been an unlucky day and this was the first time he had actually attended school.

" Ohmygod_ohmygod." _Aoko massaged her forehead, suddenly feeling _very very _sympathetic and so very sorry for a certain detective that had been pinning after her childhood friend for _years._ Because _how_ could he be so _dense, _how could he _not _know about this day with all the drama that happened every year.

" As-I-Said-" Kaito drawled while nibbling on a piece of white chocolate. "What's so special about today?"

" Where were you last year?" Aoko demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Broke my leg."

" And–"

" Broke my arm."

" The–"

" Sick."

Aoko's eye twitched. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she had seen Kaito in school during 14th February. She sighed and turned towards the magician who was staring at her expectantly.

" Now, listen carefully," Aoko raised a finger and poked him in the chest. "Valentine's day is–"

* * *

Kaito scowled, giving the bowl placed in front of him a displeased look. What was he doing again? Oh yeah, it was home economics lesson and they have to make chocolates, Kaito has never made chocolates. So, that explains why he was staring at the ingredients spread out in front of him like an idiot.

Kaito felt a blush crawling up his cheeks as he recalled the conservation he had with Aoko where she had quite literally drilled into him that you give chocolates to the person you _l-l-l-love _on this day. He shook his head furiously when a certain detective of the east came to his mind.

It's not like he was making it for Shinichi or something. Nope. He was _just_ completing his assignment. Yep, his assignment...of which he had no idea what to do about...

He would have asked Aoko but she was already busy teaching some other girls, so she was out of the question. He stared awkwardly at the coconut oil in his hand. Should he melt it...?

" What are you doing?" Saguru deadpanned at the magician who looked to be having an internal battle with himself. He had already completed his task a while ago and was about to leave when he caught sight of the magician clad in an apron, juggling between different ingredients.

Kaito jumped at the voice, barely stopping himself from sending the spatula up un the air, he turned around and scowled at the British detective. "What do you want Hakubaka?"

" You don't know how to make it?" The blond raised an eyebrow at the magician.

" What? _No,_" Kaito sniffed, turning back to the stove. "_Of course,_ I know how to make it." He put a hand on his hip and poured the whole contents of the box containing sugar inside the bowl with utter confidence.

"..."

"..."

" To think that something like _chocolate_ would defeat the Kaitou KID." Saguru snickered at the blushing magician.

" I am _not_ Kaitou KID," Kaito let out an annoyed huff, glaring sulkily at the _evil _things placed in front of him. He loved chocolate, he really did, but right now he was having mixed feelings about it.

Saguru smirked when an idea came to him. This was the _perfect_ chance to get close to the Magician-slash-Phantom thief, there's no way he is going lose to Kudo Shinichi and he will make the person standing in front of him his. He had never lost to anyone and he isn't planning on losing this time either.

Kaito was startled when someone grabbed his hand and a body pressed itself against his back. "Wha–"

" Here, I'll help you." Saguru whispered in his ear, smirking when he felt the magician stiffen in his grasp before he turned to look at him with wide eyes and the British detective found the sight adorable.

" _Why?" _Kaito squeaked because his face was _way to close._

" Hmmm...you are pouring too much sugar." Saguru ignored his question in favour of stopping Kaito from adding any more sugar and the magician turned his attention back to the stove, promptly forgetting all about their close approximation.

After a few more minutes, Saguru just couldn't resist when he saw Kaito stirring the bowl with a look of utmost concentration, so he leaned down and blew a small breath of hot air on his neck, smirking when the magician jumped in surprise and dropped the spatula in the bowl, causing a few drops of the batter to fly around.

" What was that for!?" Kaito hissed, a small blush tinging his cheek as he placed a hand on his neck before turning to glare at him like an offended kitten.

" You have got chocolate on your face." Saguru again leaned down and licked off the drop of chocolate from his cheek, thus earning an indignant squawk and another blush.

"...You are acting weird today..." Kaito looked at him warily, scooting backwards with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

" As your classmate it is my duty to help you."

" I guess...?"

Unbeknownst to them a smirking Aoko had taken quite some pictures of them together just to send them to a certain someone. She could literally imagine the look on his face when he sees these pics. To bad, she won't be able to witness it.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

" Bakaito...you are going to get cavities..." Aoko sweat dropped at the magician who seemed to have gotten even _more_ chocolates during the lunch break, if his arms filled with said things and the happy smile smile on his face was anything to go by.

" It's fine~" Kaito dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand, which was quite an impressive feat considering how his arms were filled with chocolates. "Aoko~ Did you make some too~?"

" I am not giving you any." Aoko sniffed and turned away her head, ignoring the pouting magician walking beside her.

" Ah~ Must be nice to have someone to give chocolates to~" Keiko sighed as she walked alongside the bantering duo. "All the boys in our class have been taken by that girl."

" What do you mean?" Aoko blinked in confusion.

" You know," Keiko opened the class door, gesturing towards the girl surrounded by boys. "Koizumi Akako, the girl who transferred a few days ago."

Aoko's gaze followed the direction of her finger and landed on the girl in middle of the commotion. She blushed, the girl was really beautiful... She shook her head, ridding herself of that thought as she willed herself to think about her girlfriend. The kind, sweet and strong Ran... Yep, Ran was more beautiful.

" What do you think Ka–Kaito!?" Aoko blinked in surprise when she found the space where the magician was standing a few seconds ago empty. She snapped her gaze inside the classroom and did a face palm as she found him moving towards the commotion. Just how much chocolate can that idiot consume!?

What she saw next made her blood boil and a vein pop on her forehead as she got ready to march up to them because _no one,_ beautiful girl or not, hits _her_ best friend and gets away with it. That idiot was her annoying little brother and no one's going to hurt him under her watch.

The only thing stopping her from giving that girl a piece of her mind was Keiko as she took her arm in a firm hold and she finally stopped struggling when a part of the conservation reached her ears.

* * *

" Then," Kaito scratched his cheek, a smirk starting to form on his lips. "I don't want it." He snapped his fingers and in the next moment white confetti started falling down from the ceiling, almost like snow.

_'Impossible...' _Akako stared in shock as the boy turned away from her, clutching the previously fallen chocolates in his arms as he moved towards his seat. He_ rejected __**her**_ chocolate and chose _those _over _her_? That shouldn't even be _possible_.

_' Unless...' _Akako narrowed her eyes at the boy bantering with the girl sitting beside him. _'He is Kaitou KID...'_

* * *

Kaito shivered, rubbing his arms as he placed the paper bag containing chocolates on the coffee table before hurrying in the living room to close the windows because it was _cold. _He didn't like cold, it made his fingers numb and unable to perform the tricks accurately.

Kaito sighed, flopping down on the couch as he gazed at the paper bag lying in front of him, he had made quite a bit of white chocolates during that lesson...

He had given one to Hakuba because he _had _kind of helped him, and he looked happy upon receiving it, so no harm done?

He had given two of themto Aoko and Keiko and was confused when they just shook their head and thanked (or well a mix of a grumble and thanks in Aoko's case).

He could give the rest of them to Jii, Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, professor, the scientist lady, the detective boys and...

Shinichi.

Kaito's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered something, he got up from the couch and started pacing around the room, cursing loudly because doesn't Shinichi hate sweet things? He snapped his gaze towards the clock before nodding to himself, he still had time before the hiest started.

* * *

Shinichi was annoyed. And really irritated.

His day had started _spectacularly_ by being late for school and because he was busy with getting ready, he forgot to take his daily dose of coffee, which left him grumpy for the rest of the morning until lunch break came around.

His peaceful break with a nice cup of coffee had been interrupted when he had been suddenly surrounded by fangirls who wanted to give him chocolates which he _didn't _even like, and Ran, that _traitor, _instead of helping him like how a good friend should, had just laughed at his agony.

To add to his absolutely horrible day, his plans of going home and enjoying a good mystery novel with a nice mug of coffee had been thwarted _again_ when he encountered a case on his way back.

Now, to add cherry to the topping, while he was in the middle of the investigation he had received some _really_ interesting pictures from a certain someone, which caused him to imitate a really dark aura as he barely stopped himself from hurling the phone across the room.

The detectives and officers at the scene had wisely decided to stay out of his way.

Shinichi sighed, feeling the snow crunch under his shoes as he made his way back home after completing the investigation.

_' I want to see Kaito...'_

Shinichi felt another sigh leave his lips as he pushed open the gates to his house and trudged inside with an aura of gloom, knowing that it was impossible to see him at this hour.

He jammed his keys inside the lock with a bit more force than necessary, a scowl making its way to his face as he recalled those _unpleasant _pics Aoko had sent him of Hakuba standing _so damn_ _close_ to _his _Kaito and the magician was _blushing._

He pushed open the door and was surprised when instead of a cold, dark corridor like he was expecting he was met with a warm and brightly lit hallway.

_' Hmm...?'_

Shinichi felt his heart flutter and hope blossom in his chest when he saw a familiar pair of shoes lined up in the entryway. He took off his shoes clumsily before hurriedly making his way inside the living room.

A fond smile tugged at his lips as all of his earlier irritation and gloomines melted away on the spot like they hadn't even existed when he took in the sight before him.

Kaito looked absolutely adorable, curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly liked a tired kitten with slightly parted lips.

He crouched down beside him, staring in fondness while his hand played with those soft brown locks, chuckling when the magician purred and leaned in his touch, shifting his position slightly.

That's when he noticed the bandages wrapped around his fingers. Shinichi took a hold of his hand with a slight frown, did he get injured while performing a magic trick?

He brought the hand up to his lips before kissing each one of his fingers one by one, and lastly he placed a small kiss on the back of his hand before tightening his fingers around it in a gentle hold while his other hand still played with his hair.

The hand twirling a strand of soft brown hair stopped its motion when the magician shivered in his sleep and curled up around himself.

He let the hand fall back on the couch beside Kaito before getting up from his crouching position and leaving the room for a few minutes.

Indigo eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily for a few seconds when Kaito saw the detective hovering over him clutching a blanket in hand. "Shinichi...?" He questioned, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes as a yawn escaped from his lips.

" Ah sorry," Shinichi apologized while placing the blanket around the sleepy magician's shoulder. "Did I wake you up?"

" Mmm... 'ts fine..." Kaito mumbled as another yawn escaped his lips. Ughhh... he felt so sleepy and his mind felt fuzzy... Well, he had gotten a face full of sleeping gas, so he wasn't really surprised.

Shinichi felt a chuckle escape his lips at the adorable sight the magician presented, trying his hardest to stay awake despite how his eyelids kept dropping. "Let's get you to bed."

" Mmmm...'kay.." Kaito stretches out his arms, making grabbing motion at the other to pick him up while making cute sleepy noises.

_' What is this adorable creature!?' _Shinichi dragged a hand down his face, blushing at the at the adorable sight that was eventually going to be the death of him a.k.a the sleepy Kaito.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the magician before picking him up bridal style, feeling his face heat up when the magician looped his arms around his neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck with a purr.

* * *

Shinichi laid Kaito down on the bed, covering him up with a blanket before getting ready to sprint out of the room because _damn_ he could feel the self-control slipping away from his fingers like sand.

A small tug at his sleeve stopped him from moving and he looked down, gulping when he saw Kaito looking at him with half lidded eyes. "Wait..." The magician mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the bed, still holding Shinichi's sleeve.

" Do you want anything?" Shinichi questioned with a strained smile as he could feel his patience getting thinner and thinner by the second.

" Mmm..." Kaito nodded his head before extending his hand and snapping his fingers, presenting him with a small nicely wrapped box. "It's for you."

" For me?" The detective accepted the box from his hand with slight surprise, definitely not expecting something like this. He opened the box and was pleasantly surprised to find a heart shaped dark chocolate, albeit a bit messy, addressed to him.

Shinichi brought the piece of chocolate up to his lips before taking a bite out of it, unsurprised to find that it was _delicious_ and in the blink of an eye the chocolate disappeared from his hand as he licked away the remaining bits clinging to his fingertips.

" Did you...did you like it...?" Kaito fidgeted in his spot, forgetting all of his earlier sleepiness at the moment as he tucked away a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

Shinichi leaned forward and ruffled the magician's hair with a smirk, "It was delicious, but..."

" But?"

" Your fingers..." He trailed off, eyeing his bandaged fingers with frown, "They got injured while making it, right?"

Kaito blinked as the detective brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb over the bandages with a guilty look. He shook his head before taking Shinichi's hand in a gentle hold. "It's fine, they will just heal in a few days," He gave the frozen detective a soft smile, "Besides, I don't mind if it's because of Shinichi..."

Kaito was startled when Shinichi retracted his hand from his grasp and instead wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in the other's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of pine needles and citrus coming from the detective as the drowsiness hit him full force.

" Kaito?" Shinichi blinked when he felt the other go still in his arms, he pulled back and groaned when he found Kaito already asleep in his arms. He laid the other down back on the bed before sitting beside him as the magician let out small breathes of air through his slightly parted lips.

" Don't fall asleep..." Shinichi whispered, leaning down and placing one of his hand besides Kaito's head while his other hand took a hold of his chin. "After saying something cute like that..."

Shinichi's eyes darkened as he brushed his thumb over those pinks lips, face inches away from his so that now he could feel the magician's warm breath ghosting over his cheek. "You have been really testing my patience today."

" Looking so vulnerable...and inviting..." Shinichi rubbed small circles on his cheeks as he leaned down and placed his forehead against Kaito's. "Do you want me to jump you?" He scowled.

Shinichi froze when the magician under him shifted a bit before mumbling something in his sleep, loud enough for him to hear and he immediately leaped back, putting a hand over his mouth as a blush overtook his whole features.

_' Shit. He did not just—shit.'_

Shinichi groaned, dropping down on the floor in a crouch as he buried his red face in his hands for a few minutes before lifting it up and turning to glare weakly at the peacefully slumbering magician because that was a _really_ unfair move.

_'...love...you..Shinichi...'_

Shinichi buried his face in his hands again, groaning as those word repeated themselves in his mind.

A _really _unfair move.

* * *

" So..." Ran grinned cheekily at the detective walking alongside her before nudging him with her elbow. "Did you get the chocolates?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Shinichi turned away his head with a slight huff.

" Oh, come one," Ran rolled her eyes at him. "You were practically the embodiment of grumpiness yesterday," She scoffed. "And look at you now, I can literally sense your happiness from a mile away, so obviously something happened."

" I was just having a bad day yesterd– _ack! _" Shinich yelped, clutching his side in pain at a particular hard jab at his side as he turned to glare weakly at Ran who was shooting him a suitably unimpressed look.

" Okay, okay, sheesh..." Shinichi grumbled though he couldn't stop the soft smile that tugged at his lips at the memory. "He did give it to me. The chocolate. I mean." He coughed, feeling a blush crawl up his cheek.

" I am happy for you–but stop with that expression–it's gross." Ran scrunched up her nose. "They were delicious, right?"

" Yea– Wait. Why do you know that?" Shinichi gave her a suspicious look.

" Why, I received them of course!" Ran said cheerfully as if she had not just dropped a bomb on the detective. "Kaito-kun came with Aoko to the Agency yesterday, and after that he left for your home."

" Oh. Is that so..." Shinichi grumbled, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, he had thought that Kaito had only given it to him.

" Apparently, he also gave them to detective boys–"

_First blow._

" Ai-chan–"

_Second blow._

" Hakase–"

_Third blow._

" Sonoko–"

_Fourth blow._

" And Hakuba!"

Shinichi staggered, placing a hand on the wall for support as a cloud of gloom hung over his head.

" But I am surprised you ate it, given that you don't like sweet things." Ran continued, completely ignoring his sulking as she also stopped beside him. "Is it because you received it from him?"

" What are you talking about?" Shinichi gave her a confused look as something about her previous question didn't really sit well with him.

" The white chocolate, didn't you get it?" Now it was Ran's turn to be confused.

" No."

" No?"

" I mean. I did get the chocolate. But it wasn't white."

" Huh?"

" I got heart-shaped dark chocolate..." Shinichi trailed off, giving his best friend a weird look when she suddenly burst out laughing.

" Shinichi..." Ran patted him on the back with a sly grin. "He only gave white chocolates truffles to everyone, do you know what that means~?" With that she continued her way to the school, leaving behind the frozen detective.

That would mean that Kaito only gave him the dark chocolate. A heart-shaped one, not the truffles. Especially for him. Not for anyone else. Shit. Shinichi dragged a hand down his blushing face as the feeling of utter adoration rose in his heart.

He loved him so much.

* * *

**The reason Kaito is mostly found in Shinichi house is because he feels safe there and because his own house is empty and lonely, so he is reluctant about going back.**

**I was going to add tidbits about the seen with Akako but then I got lazy...**

**I hope you liked it?**

**If you see any mistakes, be sure to enlighten me~**

**Have a fantastic day~**


	9. Shopping

Kudo Shinichi was irritated.

Kaito and him had just been lazing around at his house, not really doing anything productive as they were both perched on top of his bed with Shinichi reading a mystery novel while Kaito was curled up in his lap fast asleep.

He had just come out of the bath when the doorbell rang and he had opened the door to a huffing and profusely sweating Kaito, who was whining that the air conditioner in his room broke and that Aoko had gone somewhere with her father and that he was _literally going to die_ from the scorching heat. But he wasn't really listening as Kaito let himself inside the house, more busy staring at the magician who was only clad in a simple black tank top and shorts, flushing from head to toe as beads of sweat rolled down his neck before disappearing under the tank top.

He swallowed, throat suddenly going dry at the sight which was good neither for his heart _nor_ his body.

While Kaito had disappeared somewhere inside the house he went to the kitchen to get some ice cream from the fridge for Kaito (he always stored a few of them just in case Kaito decided to drop by; which was more than likely).

He had unsprsingly found Kaito inside his room, sprawled across his bed and occupying more than half of it. He had just rolled his eyes before smacking him on the head and telling him to get up. But the magician had just ignored him and rolled over onto his stomach before burying his face in the pillow.

Shinichi had sighed, saying that he would have to sadly throw away the popsicle if Kaito didn't want any. He smirked smugly when the magician had shot up from the bed, grinning excitedly before grabbing the icy treat from his hand and biting into it happily.

Kaito had then turned to him as if to say something but stopped short before instantly turning bright red.

Shinichi had been confused for a few seconds before realization dawned on him and he remembered that he had just gotten out of the bath and was not wearing anything except for a pair of pants and a towel that was draped over his shoulders which was being used to dry his hair. When Kaito continued to stare, he raised his eyebrow in a _'like what you see?'_ manner that had him turning scarlet before he snapped away his head and busied himself in licking the steadily melting treat in his hand.

Chuckling, Shinichi decided to take mercy on him after a while of watching his amusing (but adorable) expressions and put on a shirt before plopping down beside the magician, and opening his newly brought mystery novel as Kaito started performing a few card tricks to keep himself occupied (he seriously sometimes wondered just how the hell was he able to keep so many trinkets on his person).

After a while, Kaito had grown bored and started jumping around Shinichi, pestering him with questions that the detective elected to ignore in favour of turning the next page of his book. Shinichi blinked in surprised when Kaito's head suddenly popped up from under his under book with a pout on his lips and a _'Pay attention to me!' _expression on his face.

Which was to say, _very_ endearing. He barely suppressed himself from leaning down and kissing those pouty lips and just giving him all the attentionhe wanted, instead he had just started petting his cute magician on the head, eyes still glued to the text printed on the page.

Shinichi looked down when Kaito's whining had suddenly stopped after a few minutes and found him fast asleep on his lap, curled around his outstretched leg. He continued running his fingers through Kaito's soft brown locks, a soft expression overtaking his features as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

So, he had been perfectly content with this day, and the fact that he got to stare at his magician unguarded expression was a plus. He really wouldn't have minded spending the whole day like this.

But no, that was obviously _not_ going to happen.

Because fifteen minutes later, they were both interrupted when Shinichi's bedroom door was slammed open by the karate champion as she loudly announced that they were going shopping.

Kaito, having been startled awake by her proclamation immediately tried to get up and thus ended up slipping and falling off of the bed with a yelp along with Shinichi who had unsuccessfully tried to catch him. They had ended up in quite a compromising position on the floor with Kaito pinned under the detective, and their faces inches apart.

When Ran cleared her throat, Shinichi had snapped back to his senses and quickly jumped away from Kaito before helping him up on his feet as they both refused to look each other in the eye, slight pink tinting their faces. Shinichi had turned to glare at the intruder and opened his mouth to say something but before he could get even a single word out they were both being dragged out of the house by the enthusiastic girl.

So, he had the right to be annoyed because not only had his plan of spending the whole day comfortably with Kaito been interrupted but he had also been dragged out in the scorching heat to go shopping by his best friend.

Shinichi sighed, looking to his side to see the magician sipping his chocolate milkshake happily. Apparently, all it took to bribe Kaito to agree to go shopping was chocolate, and with him in the mix Shinichi would automatically go. It's not like he didn't trust Kaito with Ran, because she could easily break the bones of anyone who came near the magician with impure intentions and she frankly liked the magician more than him, it's just that he wouldn't really feel at ease without being near him.

So, yeah. He really couldn't go two days straight without feeling Kaito-deficient.

Everything had been going well for a while now, there were no screams and they had even managed to visit a few shops. That was until Ran saw a clothing shop and started dragging them there. A feeling of dread settled itself in his stomach upon seeing her scheming smile.

* * *

"Ran, do I have to?" Shinichi asked with a pinched expression, eyeing the clothes that the girl had shoved into his arms with disdain.

"Of course. Don't worry, you are going to look fine." Ran dismissed his question with an offhanded wave. "Oh, and take this one too!" She thrust another suit in his arms with a cheery smile that he didn't trust in the least.

"Yeah, Shinichi," Kaito chirped in with cheeky grin, "you are going to look fine." He ignored the nasty glare Shinichi sent his way when Ran pushed him towards the changing room.

He was glad that for once he was not the one who had try on clothes for the karate champion, because she and Aoko often teamed up to dress him up in cute clothes before taking a whole lot of his pictures despite his protests which he _hoped_ they didn't sent to his detective because he would literally _die_ of embarrassment (unbeknownst to him, those pics were send directly to his detective).

A few minutes later, while he was helping Ran in choosing a dress for her next date he heard the curtain slide back and looked up just as Shinichi stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a full black three piece suit, looking a bit annoyed as he adjusted his tie, and Kaito just stilled, his breath hitching. He knew that Shinichi was going to look good, he just didn't know _how_ good, and _hot_ he would look. Kaito's heart thumped in his chest, face heating up as Shinichi got closer to them.

"Are you happy now?" Shinichi asked upon reaching his friends, sounding a bit exasperated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Ran clapped her hands. "Oh, absolutely~! It suits you~!" She declared enthusiastically before nudging Kaito with a cheeky grin. "What do you think, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito broke out of his trance upon hearing the question, blushing when two pair of eyes landed on him in anticipation. "You–" Kaito croaked, clearing his throat before starting again. "Y-you look good–...I-It really–uh suits you." He finished awkwardly before turning his head away as he brought the back of his hand to his lips in hopes of hiding his embarrassment and the redness of his cheeks.

Ran and Shinichi stared at the obviously flustered magician with the latter wondering if his magician would mind if he kissed him right there even though he hadn't asked him out yet. The one thing that was a mutual agreement between both of them was that the other was too cute for his own good.

_'Maybe I should buy it...' _Shinichi wondered absently. If it means he could see Kaito's expression every time he wore it then he actually didn't mind.

His musings were interrupted when another suit was shoved into his arms, blinking he looked up to see Ran smiling at him and he groaned. Not again.

While a grumbling Shinichi had gone to change Ran turned her attention to the boy standing next to her whose face was gradually starting to regain it's original colour back, her expression turning a bit serious. "Kaito-kun, there is something I want to ask you."

Kaito blinked, surprised by the sudden seriousness coming from her. "What is it?"

"You like Shinichi, right?"

Kaito heart stopped as he froze in his place upon hearing the question. He forced himself to act calm, and composed while staring into her eyes with a smile, placing his hands in his pockets to hide the slight tremors. "Of course I like Shinichi, he is my childhood friend." He answered with a tilt of his head, adding a tint of confusion in his tone in order to make it more believable.

He didn't want her to know. He could handle Aoko knowing (because she found out before he became a phantom thief) but her?

_He couldn't_. Not now. Not after Kid.

Because he was afraid that he would actually blurt out everything to her if she pried because she had a way of getting around people with her words, and because her words were honest, kind, and understanding she _actually_ meant them. He felt at ease around her, because her presence provided a different comfort than Shinichi and for that reason he was _terrified_.

Ran mentally cursed. Damn it, he was good at this – _way_ too good. She took a deep breathe before trying again. "I mean, do you hold a romantic interest for him?"

Ran's expression softened when the magician's posture went stiff.

It wasn't her intention to make him uneasy. She just wanted the two of them to be _happy_. Because she _knew_, after spending all those years with them, observing their interactions and the way they looked at each other. _She just knew._

Because she had seen how the detective went soft _only_ for him, and how he was so fiercely protective of him. And she had seen the magician was always laughing and blushing by his side, and she had seen the subtle looks he sneaked at the detective when he felt that the other wasn't looking. She had seen just how much they were utterly comfortable in each other's company.

She had seen the somewhat cold detective become sulky when he couldn't see Kaito for a while _even though they were together almost 24/7._ She had seen him worry endlessly about the magician. She had watched them tiptoe around each other for _years_ before Shinichi had actively but subtly started to pursue him even though the said magician had remained clueless to his advances till this day.

And _god_, she just wanted these two _idiots_ to be happy together.

"I don't —"

Before Kaito could say anything to deny the claim or twist the words to get himself out of this situation, she took a firm but gentle hold of his hand and he jerked back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"It's alright, you know. To pursue him." Ran stared into those indigo eyes, hoping to find something – _anything_ – because she was no detective of the east and couldn't really tell what the other person was thinking with just a _mere_ glance.

"I can't." Kaito blurted out, and she saw brief flash of pain behind those indigo eyes before he took his hand back.

_He really couldn't._ He _did_ want to be in a relationship with him and act like a couple. He wanted it _so badly_. But, _every_ _single_ _time_ he even fancied the thought, his night time persona would immediately come to mind. And he would think about Pandora, and his father's legacy. He would think about the dangers that came with being Kid, and his father's murderers. He would think about snipers that came to his heists. And then he would think about how much danger he would be putting Shinichi in if they _actually_ got together and he found out his identity.

_He couldn't do that to Shinichi. _

_**He didn't deserve that. **_

The detective was his safe haven; the place where he could return to and rest his wings. It was the place that provided him the comfort not even his own house could give. If something happened to him he would _never_ be able to forgive himself. _Ever_. So in the end, he decided that _this_ was enough. Being just childhood friends was enough. Because he wouldn't _dare_ to hope for more.

_He didn't __**want**__ to hope for more._

_"I can't."_ He said again with much more conviction as he started to inch towards the door, eyes casted downwards. When he heard the curtain of the dressing room slide back he didn't even look up and hurried out of the store.

Shinichi stared in confusion while Ran sighed. She messed up.

* * *

Kaito ruffled his hair, sighing as he plopped down on the the grass field right under the shade of tree in order to catch his breath. He had walked quite a bit far away from the shop while collecting his thoughts and keeping them under wraps so that they won't get out of hand.

Now, he just felt stupid for saying _that_ instead of just laughing it off like usual or brushing off the question. He learned back against the tree head back and sighed again. How nice were those days when they were children and had nothing to worry about. He could be with Shinichi all he wanted and they wouldn't have a care in the world.

He chuckled, the detective was so tiny and cute back then (like he is one to talk) but his attitude was somewhat still the same. Which was to say stubborn, arrogant, observing and _not_ cute at all.

He hugged his knees close to his chest, burying his face in his arms as a soft smile played on his lips. But no matter what, it was still his Shinichi and he wouldn't want him to change for the world. Though, he could definitely do with a little less bodies around him.

Kaito's ear perked up when heard the grass crunch, indicating that someone had started walking through the grass field. He lifted his head a bit to see who it was before immediately letting it drop back in his arms with a sigh, it was not who he had hoped for. In the first place, _who_ was he even waiting for? He should just go back to the shop where the duo was probably waiting for him and just hope that it wasn't awkward.

He sighed for the fourth time before finally deciding to get up. He brushed the dirt off of himself and was about to start walking when a shadow constricted his view and he blinked, looking up to see a guy smiling down at him. "Do you want something...?" Kaito asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah," the guy smirked. "I wouldn't mind having you." The guy purred as as he placed both hands on the sides of the magician's head and leaned uncomfortably close in his personal space.

"I am not interested." Kaito said bluntly as he ducked under his arms and started walking away. He really did not like being hit on, especially when the other party refused to back down even after he refused them (_some _of them were really polite). Most of the time Shinichi or Aoko (or sometimes even Ran) were with him and these kind of people stayed far away from him.

Kaito was startled when his wrist was grabbed suddenly and he was harshly pulled back before being pinned against the tree by the same guy. "Aww don't say that, we can have so much fun you know. And you are just my type." The man whispered near his ear as Kaito jerked his head back and glared at him.

"I said I am not interested, so back off." Kaito growled at him as he tried to push him away with his unrestrained hand.

"Oh, feisty," the man whistled, unfazed by the struggling of the smaller boy. "I like it." Kaito froze, shivering in disgust when the man's hand started caressing his waist before traveling downwards to grope his hips. He started pushing him away with even more force as panic swelled inside him when his face started getting unbearably close. _Why_ do these things always happen to _him_? And _why_ do they just _have_ to happen when Jii-chan took away his stuff for maintenance?

"Let go you bast—"

Kaito was interrupted when an incoming projectile hit the pervert in the face and he collapsed to the ground, holding his face and groaning in pain while he watched the familiar soccer ball roll at his feet. He lifted his head up, shoulders automatically sagging in relief when he found his detective standing protectively in front of him with a menacing aura surrounding him. He stared at his hands in shock when he found them trembling.

"_**Don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands**_." Shinichi snarled, his azure eyes glaring coldly at the _sick bastard_ lying at his feet before he turned his attention towards Kaito and his expression immediately softened as he gently took a hold of his hand and started tugging him away from the _lowest quality __**scum**_ who even dared to lay a hand on his magician.

Oh, don't worry, he made sure to remember the pervert's face and he would make _sure_ that the police paid him a nice little 'visit'.

Kaito followed him quietly, not really trusting himself to say something at the moment as he let himself be guided the detective.

"Why do those things always happen to me?" Kaito whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Who knows?"

"Is it–" Kaito swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is it my fault? Because I am weak? Or do I look like an easy prey?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper as he rapidly blinked to keep the tears from falling.

Shinichi halted in his steps and he also came to a stop behind him, indigo eyes glued to the ground as he refused to look up even when he felt the other turn around and come closer to him. "Kaito," Shinichi called his name softly, noticing how the other flinched. "Look at me, please?" He pleaded him but the magician's eyes remained fixed to the ground.

Kaito heard the detective sigh and some sounds of shuffling but it all felt muddled to him as he shut his eyes tightly when the fear started creeping up inside him. Was he being difficult? Or bratty? Was he annoying the detective with his attitude? Was Shinichi getting tired of dealing with him? Of course he was, who wouldn't get tired or irritated by having to deal with this all the time? He felt his hands shake as he swallowed again. Was–... was he going to be hated by Shinichi...? _God_, he didn't want that, he wanted _anything_ _**but**_ that.

_'I... should apologise...'_ Kaito thought numbly.

"Kaito," Shinichi said firmly and Kaito snapped his eyes open, the apology stopping on the tip of his tongue when their eyes met and he saw the other kneeling before him. "It is not your fault," Shinichi started, glad that he was finally able to catch a hold those indigo eyes but also horrified by the thoughts going through them. "It had _never_ been your fault, and it _never_ will be."

"But–" Kaito protested.

"No buts." Shinichi's tone left no room for argument as he got up from the ground and let go of Kaito's hand in favour of cupping both his cheeks and staring into those glassy and surprised indigo eyes with determination.

"You are _not_ weak – in my eyes at least. You are one of the strongest people I know. You are wonderful, beautiful, cute and you always brighten up my day whenever I am feeling down. I love deciphering your tricks. I can never get tired off you. _Ever_. You are kind – sometimes _too kind_. You are really cute, and sometimes you exasperate me with your cheerfulness – especially in the morning, but I don't hate it. I appreciate it. _And I can never hate you_."

Kaito stared in shock when one of Shinichi's hands left his face and grabbed his hand again as he closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

"But, you tend to hide your emotions behind your poker face, not letting anyone know if you are hurting or in pain. You would smile and laugh and act like nothing is wrong even if you are suffering. I hate that. I hate to see you in pain because you are _very_ dear to me. I am probably not good at giving advice but I _can_ listen to you and help you. I wish that you can trust me with your problems. I wish that you could rely on me more. All your flaws, and all your talents are what makes you _you_. And I adore you for that. And you are also cute."

Shinichi finished, huffing a bit as he opened his eyes and leaned back to see Kaito who was staring at him with wide eyes and a huge blush on his cheeks. He smirked. "I can continue if you want me too."

"No!" Kaito denied immediately, the blush on his face darkening upon seeing the smirk on his detective's face. "This...is fine." He whispered and turned his head to the side to hide the smile in his lips.

"But I am not cute." Kaito said with a pout after they started walking.

"Uh-huh."

"I am not, really."

"Mmm."

"I am not–"

"Do you want crepes?"

"...If it has chocolate chips in it..."

"Of course you would want chocolate..."

* * *

**So...it's been a while since I updated... **

**Leaving that aside I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter ~**

**I don't know where the angst came from, it was just supposed to be fluff.**

**I hope that you are taking care of yourself and staying safe ~**

**As always, I appreciate your reviews, they make my day~**

**Oh, and I uploaded a new story (shinkai) so check it out if you want to. Kaito gets kidnapped in it~**


End file.
